


Lindseys Mandant

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Setz dich doch“, bot Angel an und setzte sich seinerseits auf einen der Stühle für seine Mandanten. Lindsey zog es vor zu stehen. „Ich brauche einen Anwalt.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lindsey standan der Fensterfront, seine falsche Hand – nicht seine - das Diktiergerät fest haltend und sah an sich herunter. Seine Finger umklammerten das Gerät, er spürte den krampfhaften Griff darum. Er hatte den roten Faden verloren.

In Gedanken formulierte er seine Schrift neu, die seine Sekretärin später tippen sollte. „Neuer Anfang“, diktierte er laut, während er auf dem Teppich hin- und herschritt und erneut in seinen Rhythmus fand. Seine Augen beobachteten die nächtlich erleuchtete Stadt, als die Tür zu seinem Büro unsanft aufgestoßen wurde.

Lindsey schwang herum. „Ich habe doch gesagt-“

Seine Sekretärin Linda kam hilflos hinter Angel hergerannt. „Es tut mir leid, ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten...“

„Verschwinde!“, schnauzte der Anwalt augenblicklich.

„Nicht so eilig“, sagte Angel süffisant und marschierte auf Lindseys Schreibtisch zu. Das einzige Möbelstück, das sie voneinander trennte. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich keinen Termin gemacht habe, aber ich dachte mir, dass du für mich sicher Zeit finden wirst. Und wie es aussieht, hast du nicht sehr viel zu tun.“

Lindsey bedeutete Linda mit einem Nicken, dass sie gehen konnte. Er würde das klären. Sie schloss leise hinter sich die Tür. „Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als meine kostbare Zeit mit dir zu verschwenden.“ Lindsey fixierte ihn missbilligend.

„Du wirst dir die Zeit nehmen müssen“, sagte der Vampir und beugte sich in einer Drohgebärde über den Tisch. Lindseys Hand langte nach dem Telefon, drückte den Hörer ans Ohr und war ihm Begriff, die Sicherheit zu rufen. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun“, meinte Angel, „Was glaubst du, wer schneller bei dir ist: Ich oder eure Wachleute?“

Er legte den Hörer zurück. „Was willst du?“

„Setz dich doch“, bot Angel an und setzte sich seinerseits auf einen der Stühle für seine Mandanten. Lindsey zog es vor zu stehen. „Ich brauche einen Anwalt.“

„Ha“, schnaubte der dunkelblonde Mann.

„Was hast du erwartet?“

„Einen schlichten Fichtensarg zu meiner Beerdigung. Und bitte, zerstreu doch meine Asche als letzten Wunsch über dem Pazifik. Nach dem Tod möchte ich die Freiheit genießen. - Aber zurück zum Thema: Was bringt dich dazu, zu glauben, ich würde dir helfen?“

„Wie du bereits richtig vermutet hast: Dein Leben“, erwiderte Angel und faltete gelassen die Hände im Schoß, „Du vertrittst mich und ich lasse dich als Honorar am Leben. Ich denke, so viel wird es dir wert sein. Geld verdirbt eh den Charakter, was man an dir sehen kann. So kommen wir beide auf unsere Kosten.“

„Du tötest keine unschuldigen Menschen.“

Lindsey musterte ihn argwöhnisch, als er antwortete. „Nein, da hast du recht, ich töte keine Unschuldigen.“

„Auch keine Menschen.“

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal“, führte Angel aus und blickte Lindsey direkt in die Augen. „Es wird dir nicht wehtun, mir zu helfen, schließlich hast du es schon mal getan. Spring einfach über deinen Schatten. Du kannst mich aber auch gern auf die Probe stellen: Wie schnell werfe ich meine moralischen Wertvorstellungen über Bord? Ich gebe Manners Party im Weinkeller zu bedenken. Oder was Darlas fehlgeleitete Auferstehung zur Folge hatte.“

„Ich würde sagen, es ist Kismet, dass eben ein Termin für dich frei geworden ist!“ Lindsey machte eine anbietende Geste auf seinen Timer, während er die Lippen schürzte. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und starrte ihn mit der Contenance eines privilegierten Advokaten an, der soeben seinen schmierigen wie profitablen Kunden gewonnen hatte. „Worum geht es? Hast du jemanden mit deiner Rostlaube von Cabrio überfahren?“

Seine harsche Befragung wurde durch das Telefon unterbrochen. Er ließ einen kurzen Redeschwall auf sich niederprasseln, ehe er auflegte und versprach: „Ich bin auf dem Weg.“

„War das der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten, der sich so dringend sprechen muss?“, scherzte Angel lächelnd, der genau gehört hatte, worum es ging.

„Ja“, knurrte Lindsey, „Er möchte, dass ich dir Zigarre aufhebe, die unter seinen Schreibtisch gefallen ist.“

„Klingt sehr wichtig. Dann möchte ich dich nicht weiter belästigen“, sagte der Vampir und erhob sich, „Wirf doch bitte einen Blick darauf und melde dich bei mir.“ Angel zauberte eine Pappmappe und seine Visitenkarte hervor und legte sie vor ihm auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich freue mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit!“ Er verbeugte sich spielerisch, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand durch die Tür, durch die er gekommen war, während sein Anwalt ihm mürrisch hinterher blickte.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Lindsey am folgenden Abend seinen Firmenwagen in der Seitenstraßen neben dem Hyperion geparkt hatte, stieg er mit gemischten Gefühlen aus. Man hatte ihm bei Wolfram & Hart deutlich gemacht, dass man diese einmalige Chance nutzen sollte, direkt und unbeschwert in die Inneren Kreise von Angel Investigation zu gelangen, zudem war ihnen die besondere Chemie zwischen dem Anwalt und dem Vampir nicht entgangen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, wie ähnlich sich die beiden doch waren. Jeder schien sich mit den beiden besser auszukennen als Lindsey selbst. Wie sagte noch ein Sprichwort: Kein Mann ist ein Geheimnis, außer für sich selbst. Marcel Proust.

Daher war McDonald genau der Richtige für den Fall.

Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit der blauen Krawatte, die ihm der Verkäufer empfohlen hatte und er wusste um die Wirkung seiner Ausstrahlung. Es ließ seine kobaltblauen Iris leuchten. Er sah verdammt gut aus und stärkte sein Selbstbewusstsein, was er gegenüber Angel brauchte.

Von der Befangenheit, die noch an ihm haftete, als er frisch von der Universität rekrutiert worden war, war nichts mehr übrig. An die Kleiderordnung hatte er sich mit Leichtigkeit gewöhnt, nur seine vorlaute Klappe stand ihm gelegentlich im Weg.

Er hatte sich von seinem Ehrgeiz und nicht seinem Instinkt leiten. Und schließlich konnte man sehen, wie viel Lindsey erreichte hatte, was er überwunden hatte. Er konnte sich nur selbst auf die Schulter klopfen.

Lindsey straffte seinen Körper und marschierte zielstrebig auf den Eingang zu. Egal, was Angel ihm angetan oder nicht getan hatte, er stand darüber. Dies war sein Job. Sein Geld. Seine Machtposition.

Angel´s Crew hatte sich auf dem Vorplatz des Hotels auf dem Rasen versammelt. Gemeinsam saßen sie auf Klappstühlen plus Tisch um einen Grill, an dem Gunn den Chef spielte. Leise Radiomusik kam von irgendwo her. „Perfektes Timing, Mister McDonald“, begrüßte Angel seinen Anwalt und sprang auf, um ihm entgegen zu kommen, „Die Steaks sind noch wunderbar blutig. Du magst es doch blutig, nicht?“

„Solange ich saubere Hände behalte“, erwiderte Lindsey bissig.

Der Vampir bot ihm einen Klappstuhl an und sagte ihm, dass er ausnahmsweise das Vergnügen vor das Geschäftliche stellen wolle. Der grüne Dämon begrüßte ihn herzlich und fragte ihn, wann er mal wieder im Caritas vorbeikommen wollte. Lindsey sah kurz auf seine Hand.

„Wenn du noch ein wenig wartest, bekommst du eins, das gut durch ist“, versprach der Grillmeister, als wäre er ein willkommener Gast. Er ließ den Funken der Eifersucht, dass Angel Freunde, eine Familie hatte, nur kurz aufglimmen.

Der Anwalt setzte sich fast eingeschüchtert auf den angebotenen Platz und stellte den mitgebrachten Aktenkoffer neben sich ab. Er beobachtete die ausgelassene Runde und kam sie wie in einem Film vor. An der Krone des Tisches saß Angel und blickte zufrieden mit einem Bier drein. Wesley beschäftigte sich mit einer Zeitung und berichtete Fred irgendetwas daraus, über das sie diskutierten, während Cordelia und Lorne den Tisch deckten und sie über ein Casting redete. Lindsey fühlte sich fehl am Platze, erst recht, als plötzlich eine Diskussion über ihn losbrach, ob er nun ein guter oder böser Junge sei.

Wesley erklärte, dass man ihm nicht trauen könne, wobei Cordelia verteidigte, dass er ihnen bei dem Fall Brewer geholfen und sogar seine Firma hintergangen habe. „Um dann mit höherem Gehalt und besserer Position dorthin zurückzukehren“, wandte Fred analytisch ein. Lindsey hörte es sich ungläubig an, – sie redeten über ihn, als wäre er nicht da. Völlig surreal.

Bis ihm der Kragen platzte.

Er sprang auf, wobei der Klappstuhl nach hinten umkippte, und schnauzte: „Ich mache das hier, weil das mein Job ist! Und weil mich Angel gebeten hat; und mit gebeten meine ich nicht, auf die höfliche Art und Weise. Er hat mich praktisch bedroht, wenn ich ihm nicht behilflich sein würde, würde er mir behilflich sein! – Komm mit mir rein, wir klären das jetzt!“ Er schnappte seinen Koffer und ging mit großen Schritten ins Hotel. Noch im Weggehen hörte er, wie Gunn etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagte, Wesley jedoch widersprach, dass Lindsey alles für Geld machen würde.

Es schmerzte, obwohl es (fast) die Wahrheit war. Für Macht würde er alles tun, Geld war ein netter Zuschuss. Aufgebracht blieb er mitten im Foyer stehen. Angel, der ihm gefolgt war, wies auf sein Büro.

Er schloss hinter ihnen die Tür und ging auf seine Seite des Schreibtisches. Lindsey öffnete den Aktenkoffer, den er an der einen Ecke des Tisches ablegte, um die Unterlagen hervorzuholen. „Wir sollten darüber reden, was passiert ist“, schlug er sachlich vor.

Angel seufzte und nahm in seinem Stuhl Platz. Sein Anwalt tat es ihm gleich, den Koffer als Schreibunterlage nutzend.

„Ja, das sollten wir“, murmelte der Vampir und schaute auf seinen Stiftbecher. Er wischte sich trocken über den Mund: „Sieh mal, es gab Zeiten, da dachte ich, dass du durch und durch böse bist. Keine Chance für Buße, Vergebung, das ganze Programm. Aber du hast mir gezeigt, dass tief in dir mehr ist. Dass es Hoffnung für dich gibt. Und dann machst du wieder Dinge, die...“

Lindsey holte Luft, sagte nichts - doch. „Ich dachte, wir reden über deine Anklage...“ Angel sah überrascht auf. „Für alles andere ist es ein bisschen spät. Nach der Show, die du gestern abgezogen hast, sowieso. Ich habe jedes verdammte Wort geglaubt. Nicht, dass du mich töten willst, zumindest dass du mich leiden lassen willst und wenn es am Ende meinen Tod bedeutet – Pech!“, sagte er, seine Laune plötzlich ins Wütende umschlagend.

„Meinst du, eure Wachleute hätten mich mitten durchs Gebäude stürmen lassen, wenn ich nicht einen auf ultraaggressiven Vampir gemacht hätte?“

„Das war also nur gespielt?“, platzte Lindsey heraus.

„Nein“, lachte Angel leise, „Ich bin leider wirklich verklagt worden, obwohl ich nur Hilfe leisten wollte. So ist das Leben. Unfair. Die beste Kanzlei ist mir gerade gut genug und so wählte ich Wolfram & Hart. Mit meinem persönlichen Favoriten.“ Er nickte zu ihm.

„So, und wer sagt dir, dass ich deine Fall auch wirklich übernehme?“, fragte Lindsey trocken.

„Wenn du es nicht tun würdest, wärst du wohl kaum hier.“

„Und wie willst du mich vergüten? Ich bin nicht billig!“

„Sicher? Jeder Mann hat seinen Preis – warum arbeitest du wohl für Wolfram & Hart.“

„Und wie viel verdienst du als billiger Schundheftdetektiv mit deinen popeligen Fällen?“

„Wenigstens muss ich dafür nicht meine Moral verticken.“

Lindsey verzog den Mund. „Du hättest Miss Morgan aufsuchen sollen. Sie hat eine professionellere Einstellung zu ihren Klienten. Aber vielleicht hast du mich ja auch nur ausgesucht, damit du auf meinen Hintern starren kannst.“

„In deinen Träumen“, patzte Angel zurück, „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass die Kanzlei nichts gratis macht, deshalb ist es ein biblisches Wunder, dass sie bereit sind, dich umsonst arbeiten zu lassen, denn sonst hättest du mir sicher längst einen Kostenvoranschlag präsentiert. Ich besitze auch nichts. Und was die Senior Partner hören wollen, werde ich dir sicher nicht flüstern. Du brauchst dich also gar nicht erst als Doppelspion zu versuchen und dich bei mir einschmeicheln, um es gleich von Anfang an klarzustellen.“

„Keine Sorge, das hatte ich nicht vor!“

„Jetzt sollten Sie sich um Ihren neusten Fall kümmern, Herr Anwalt.“

Angel berichtete, Lindsey machte sich Notizen. Der Vampir beobachtete, wie er mit seiner linken Hand schrieb. Zu seinem Glück konnte Lindsey mit beiden Händen gut schreiben, während er jedoch die rechte bevorzugte - bevorzugt hatte. „War’s das?“ Er blickte von seinem Papier auf.

Der Vampir bemerkte, dass er kobaltblaue Augen hatte, als sei es ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen. Er überlegte, wie wohl alles gekommen wäre, hätte er seine Avancen nach dem Fall mit den blinden Seherkindern nicht abgelehnt; wo sie dann heute stehen würden. Er hatte ihn nach Hause gefahren, Lindsey war im Auto zu ihm aufgerutscht und wenn er ...

„Das war’s?“, wiederholte sein Anwalt.

„Ich war nur nachdenklich...“

„Das ist immer gut“, lächelte Lindsey sein anständiges Lächeln.

Angel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja.“

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Lindsey saß neben Angel auf dem Beifahrersitz des Angelmobiles. Der Vampir hatte den skeptischen Blick aufgesetzt, mit dem er den Anwalt schon den ganzen Abend beäugte. Ihm war einfach nicht zu trauen, auch wenn er ihnen in diesem Fall geholfen und die mit seherischen Fähigkeiten begabten Kinder vor der Auftragskillerin beschützt hatte. Angel rührte weder Lindseys arme Kindheit, von der nicht sicher war, wie viel davon der Wahrheit entsprach, die aber scheinbar seine Motivation darstellen sollte, noch glaubte er seinem smarten, charmanten Lächeln.

Lindsey war fake.

Der Anwalt war schon immer darin gut gewesen, seine Gedanken zu verschleiern, sonst hätten ihn die Gedankenleser längst am Kragen gehabt. Nur wenn er wollte, dass die Leute erfuhren, was er dachte, ließ er es sie wissen. Dann nahm er kein Blatt vor den Mund und trug sein Herz offen auf der Zunge. Man sollte meinen, dass das nicht mit dem Beruf des Anwalts zusammenpasste, aber er hatte sein Mundwerk unter Kontrolle, so wie er alles meistens unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Lindsey, macht es irgendeinen Unterschied, dass die Kinder in Sicherheit sind?“, fragte Angel selbstgefällig, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. „Ein, pardon, drei gerettete Leben machen noch keinen guten Menschen. Außerdem zweifle ich stark daran, dass das hier mehr als eine einmalige Aktion von dir war. Vielleicht solltest du mit den Pfadfindern anfangen. Da lernt man Schritt für Schritt jeden Tag eine gute Tat zu tun“, belehrte Angel ihn.

„Fick dich, Angel“, murrte der Anwalt. „Ich habe euch geholfen, die Seher in Sicherheit zu schaffen, weil ich es wollte! Ohne meine Hilfe hättet ihr nicht mal einen blassen Schimmer über das Trio in Erfahrung gebracht und die drei lägen längst unter der Erde.“

„Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft verkaufen, dass sich unter der schäbigen Schale des hinterhältigen Anwalts so etwas wie menschliche Gefühle und Empfindungen verbergen“, spottete der Vampir, während er mit einem Blick aus dem Augenwinkel Lindseys Reaktion ablas.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin menschlicher als du – fühl nur einmal meinen Puls“, triumphierte Lindsey, wobei er seine Lippen gönnerhaft kräuselte.

„Wir wissen beide, wie das hier endet“, erklärte Angel, seinen Plymouth einhändig lenkend. „Morgen sitzt der Herr wieder in seinem teueren Büro, als sei nichts geschehen. Nichts ist passiert. Er kann die kleine Rettungsaktion in seinem Gewissen der Kanzlei gegenüber als Unfall abtun und in Seelenruhe erneut den Advokaten des Teufels geben.“

„Weißt du was?“, zischte Lindsey, wobei er von Angel unterbrochen wurde: „Fick dich? Das wolltest du doch sagen. Im Gegensatz zu dir wiederhole ich mich nicht ständig.“

Lindsey machte bewusst eine Pause und sah ihn so intensiv wie möglich an, damit ihm die Aufmerksamkeit sicher war. „Wenn Wolfram & Hart herausfinden, was ich heute Nacht getan habe, bin ich ein toter Mann!“

„Dann hätte ich ein Problem weniger“, meinte der Vampir leichtfüßig.

„Danke, herzlichen Dank“, schnaubte Lindsey. Er schüttelte den Kopf, kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust und starrte vor sich auf die Straße.

„War’s das?“, fragte Angel überrascht, da er nichts mehr sagte.

„Jap“, meinte Lindsey lapidar. Er drehte sich zur rechten Seite und ließ sich den Fahrtwind durch die Haare streifen. Sein Hemd war verschwitzt. Wenn er in seiner Wohnung war, würde er sich als erstes unter die Dusche stellen. So eine Nacht mit Angel war anstrengender als jeder Arbeitsteg in der Kanzlei. Vor allem kam man in den klimatisierten Räumen nicht wirklich zum Ausdünsten.

„Mach einfach das Radio an, dann brauchen wir nicht reden und so tun, als wären wir Freunde. Das sind wir nämlich nicht.“

„Das weiß ich, Linds.“ Angel betätigte den Knopf. Er hatte einen Classic Rock-Sender eingestellt, bei dem gerade leise The Jam lief. „Damit wir Freunde sein könnten, müsste ich dich erst mal mögen, was ich allerdings nicht tue.“

„Dito“, schnalzte der Anwalt.

So fuhren sie gemeinsam eine Weile schweigend durch die Großstadt.

Lindsey beobachtete den Vampir amüsiert von der Seite.

„Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen? Du grinst so verdächtig“, fragte Angel verärgert und sah zu ihm hinüber. Nicht mehr lange, dann er konnte Lindsey vor seinem Appartement absetzten, ihn endlich loswerden – und die Gänsehaut, die Lindseys Whiskey on the Rocks-Stimme bei ihm verursachte. Die Tonlage, mit der er den Alice In Chains-Song mitgesungen hatte, seit sie allein im Auto saßen, war intim, tief und schmeichelnd, als hätte er für ihn, nicht nur für sich gesungen. Angel hatte die kleine Einlage ehrlich genossen.

„Schau lieber auf die Straße!“, rief Lindsey, als Angel im einige Sekunden zu lang in die Augen geschaut hatte und dabei auf die Gegenfahrbahn gekommen war. Er wollte ihm ins Steuer greifen, aber der Vampir reagierte schnell genug und wich gerade noch dem wild hupenden Fahrzeug aus.

„Du warst auch schon mal reaktionsschneller!“, sagte Lindsey gelassen, obwohl sein Herz eine Spur rasanter schlug. Er hatte schon den Crash vor seinem geistigen Auge gesehen.

„Wenn du nicht so viel schwafeln und mich nicht ablenken würdest, wären wir längst da“, erklärte Angel genervt. „Allerdings hatte ich bei dir immer das Gefühl, du brauchst ab und zu so einen Adrenalinkick.“ Der Vampir grinste ihn frech an, aber nur kurz, um sich voll auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren.

„Yeah“, gurrte er mit tiefer Stimme, die seinen Heimatstaat zum Vorschein brachte.

Das Cabrio hielt am Bordstein.

Angel nahm mit Lindsey Blickkontakt auf. Er würde einen letzten Versuch unternehmen. Womöglich hatte Lindseys Song sein totes Herz ein wenig erweicht. Er atmete tief ein und aus, um sich zu überwinden. Sein rechter Zeigefinger drückte auf Lindseys Brust. „Da drinnen, irgendwo in deinem Inneren willst du dich ändern. Ein guter Junge werden. Spring über deinen Schatten.“

Lindsey starrte auf den Finger, der sich wie ein heißes Eisen in sein Fleisch brannte. Urplötzlich lachte er.

Der Vampir ignorierte ihn und sprach weiter. „Als meine Seele wieder hergestellt wurde, war alles, was ich wollte, wieder böse zu sein. Ich hätte alles gegeben, um wieder Angelus sein zu dürfen. Das Leben war so einfach. Kein Gewissen... das macht es so einfach, zu leben. Ich sage dir, wir können es schaffen.“

„Wir? Seit wann gibt es ein Wir?“

Angel packte ihn bei der Schulter, als wolle er ihn wie ein ungezogenes Kind zur Vernunft wachschüttelnd. Sein Griff war fest, fast inständig bittend. Sie hatten drei unschuldige Kinder gerettet. Und eine Seele ist eine Seele. Diesmal schien Lindsey bereit, Buße zu tun.

Er fragte sich, ob Lindsey ein Teil seiner Strafe war. „Ich meine es ernst.“

Lindsey dachte nach. Er dachte daran, den Reisverschluss zu öffnen, den kleinen Angel zu packen und ihm sein Hirn durch den Schwanz hinauszusaugen. Vielleicht gönnte man ihm noch diesen letzten Triumph, diese Genugtuung. Lindsey on top. Vor seinem Tod.

Die Kanzlei machte mit Verrätern kurzen Prozess.

„Ich meine es auch ernst.“ Lindsey beugte sich vor, nahm Angel´s Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn. Der Vampir war im ersten Moment so überrumpelt, starrte mit offen Augen Lindsey an, der seine geschlossen hatte, und ließ sich tatsächlich für Sekundenbruchteile küssen.

Dann stieß er ihn zurück. „Ich rede von Buße, von Versöhnung, von Wiedergutmachung-!“

„Willst du mir das nicht gönnen? Morgen bin ich tot!“, unterbrach Lindsey ihn fauchend, „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass das klappen könnte! Du und ich auf einer Seite. Was wird das A-Team sagen? Sagt dir das Wort Vertrauen etwas? Als ob ich da je reinpassen würde - oder überhaupt will. Das würde nichts funktionieren. Das weißt du so gut wie ich, also hör auf mit dem Bullshit!“

Angel überlegte, ob ihm ein Faustschlag einen klaren Kopf verschaffen würde. „Sag mir, was geht in deinem verrückten Gehirn vor?“ Er verstand ihn nicht.

„Wonderboy, wie willst du mich noch retten? Falls du das überhaupt wirklich willst! Wolfram & Hart werden mich finden und töten. Du hättest mir die letzte irdische Nacht versüßen können.“ Er stieg aus dem Auto und schlug die Tür kräftig zu. Er lachte nicht mehr. „Wir sehen uns in der Hölle.“

Angel sah Lindsey den Plattenweg zu dem Hochhaus gehen. „Für jemanden so Smartes, bist du manchmal verdammt dumm, Linds“, murmelte er. Er hatte sein Bestes versucht, mehr konnte er nicht tun. Angel drehte den Schlüssel im Anlasser um.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Der Vampir geleitete ihn zum Ausgang. Vor dem Hotel herrschte die gute Stimmung einer ausgelassenen Grillparty in einer lauen Sommernacht. Lindsey betrachtete die Freunde mit Wehmut. Er war einen Moment stehen geblieben, dann wandte er sich an Angel. „Ich komme morgen noch einmal mit den neusten Erkenntnissen zu dir, aber nach meiner Recherche ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass die Klage tatsächlich vor Gericht kommt. Und falls wir uns dann doch vor dem Richter einfinden sollten, darfst du zum Trost in meinem Mercedes mitfahren.“

„Gehen“, entgegnete Angel, „Wir gehen durch die Kanalisation.“

„Und wie bitte, stellst du dir vor, dass wir dort auftreten sollen? Als wären wir Kanalarbeiter?“ Lindsey rümpfte die Nase. „Wir fahren mit dem Auto! Das Sonnenlicht macht dir doch nichts?“ Er lachte kurz. „Okay, falls es wirklich soweit kommt, kann ich dir versprechen, dass wir gewinnen werden.“ Lindsey schaute auf seinen Aktenkoffer, wo die Papiere schlummerten.

„Leider sind deine Versprechen nicht viel wert, aber ich vertraue auf den Ruf von Wolfram & Hart. Du bist ihr Anwalt, du lebst für die Lüge.“

Lindsey ging ohne weitere Erwiderung den Weg zur Straße entlang, vorbei an Angel´s Team.

„Fein!“ Angel eilte ihm hinterher und riss ihn an der Schulter herum, „Vergiss nicht, ich werde dich durchschauen, wenn du hier irgendein abgefucktes Spielt mit mir spielst! ... Ich muss mir das nicht gefallen lassen“, fauchte er durch und durch misstrauisch. Es regte ihn jedes Mal auf, dass Lindsey mit ihm wie mit einem dummen Schuljungen umsprang. „Wenn du weiter so mit mir umspringst, bringe ich dich eines Tages um.“

„Oh, ich bin ja so verängstigt“, alberte sein Anwalt, „Wann planst du dein Versprechen endlich zu erfüllen? Deine erste Todesdrohung an mich liegt schon sehr lange zurück. Es wird allmählich langweilig.“ Er ließ sich nicht aufhalten und bog nach links in die Straße, wo sein Firmenwagen stand, ab. Mit seiner Fernbedienung am Schlüsselbund öffnete er ihn.

Mit ein paar großen Schritten war der Vampir wieder an seiner Seite. „DU weißt, wozu ich fähig bin“, zischte Angel und packte ihn grob am Handgelenk, um an seine vampirische Kraft und Geschwindigkeit zu erinnern.

„Und ich weiß auch, wozu du nicht fähig bist.“ Der dunkelblonde Mann funkelte ihn provokant an. Er schaute an sich hinab. „Sieht fast so aus, als würden wir Händchen halten.“ Er leckte sich gespielt über die Lippen und lachte, was Angel wütend machte.

„Du bist so... impertinent!“

„Was für ein intelligentes Wort aus deinem Mund! Hast du in letzter Zeit womöglich einen Blick ins Wörterbuch geworfen?“ Lindsey kam gerade erst richtig in Fahrt. Er liebte diese kleinen Spielchen nur zu sehr, vor Gericht, wie mit dem Vampir, wo seine Chancen, zu siegen geradezu enorm waren. Man führt nur Kriege, die man gewinnen kann. Angel musste ihn schon zwingen, aufzuhören. Ja, er war verdammt leichtsinnig. Wie immer also (wenn es um Angel ging).

Der Vampir stieß mit beiden Händen gegen Lindseys Brust, dass dieser rückwärts stolperte, aber nicht aushörte, triumphierend zu grinsen. In Weißglut gebracht, brauste Angel auf, griff ihn bei der Kehle und hob ihn mit nur einer Hand vom Boden hoch.

Der Anwalt keuchte etwas Unverständliches. Angel ließ ihn so lange in der Luft baumeln, bis dem Mann das Lächeln wie der Atem verging und blass wurde; erst in dem Moment ließ er ihn mit dem Rücken auf die Motorhaube seines Mercedes knallen.

„Uh“, krächzte Lindsey.

„Vielleicht wäre deine Kehle weniger gereizt, wenn du dich beim Redenschwingen zurückhalten würdest.“

„Vielleicht verderben deine Handgreiflichkeiten deinen natürlichen Charme.“

„Halt einfach den Mund.“

Lindsey zog an seinem Hemdkragen. Schwerfällig rutschte er in eine Sitzposition, ehe er mit seinen Füßen auf dem Asphalt stand. Er rückte seine königsblaue Krawatte zurecht. „War das ein Angebot? Waffenstillstand?“ Er hatte ein trotziges Lächeln auf den Lippen, wenn auch nicht so provozierend wie zuvor.

„Du musst die Glut auch jedes Mal von Neuem anfeuern.“ Kopfschütteln.

„Ich wollte nur deine diplomatische Fähigkeiten testen“, erwiderte Lindsey, „Wie ich sehe, müssen wir für deinen potentiellen großen Tag vor Gericht noch ordentlich an deiner Aussage arbeiten. Wenn du dich so leicht aus dem Konzept bringen lässt, kommst du nicht so einfach davon.“

Angel kräuselte säuerlich den Mund. „Die größte Strafe erfahre ich bereits!“

„Ich bin nur ein kleiner Fisch-“

„Haifisch“, korrigierte der Vampir, „Deshalb habe ich dich ja engagiert. Mit deiner Hilfe kann ich nur siegreich sein, so oder so, Wahrheit hin, Lügen her.“

„Der edle Held getraut sich amoralischer Methoden”, neckte Lindsey.

„Treib es nicht auf die Spitze!“, warnte Angel.

Lindsey wollte erst etwas anderes erwidern, besann sich dann aber. „Mein Hals hat für heute genug.“ Er fasste sich demonstrativ an die Kehle. Morgen würde er mit Schal zur Arbeit kommen.

„Geh heim, Lin. Geh heim.“


	3. Chapter 3

Der Rettungswagen raste mit tönenden Sirenen durch die nächtliche Stadt. Lindsey lag und hatte die Augen geschlossen. An seiner Seite hörte er eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Er konnte sich nicht zwingen, die Augen zu öffnen und hinzusehen. Zu sehen, was ihm passiert war.

Er hatte mit Schrecken auf seinen Arm gestarrt, als es geschehen war. Sich taub fühlend war er nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu tun. Er sah nur das Blut, das unaufhaltsam floss. Nur in seinem Inneren rannte sein Herz heftig schlagend um sein Leben. Als was er hörte, war sein eigenes keuchendes Echo, dass sich in seinem Gehirn in einer Endlosschleife wiederholte.

Wo war Angel?

Irgendwann, es können Ewigkeiten oder nur Sekunden gewesen sein, verlor er das Bewusstsein. Seine Augen fielen zu.

Nun lag er in im Rettungswagen und hörte die kommandierende Stimme: „Nicht ins General Hospital! Wir können die Publicity nicht gebrauchen, Sie verstehen.“ Er kannte die befehlende Tonlage von Holland Manners nur zu gut.

Lindsey blinzelte vorsichtig. Sein Boss sah nach vorne durch die Fahrerkabine und Frontscheibe auf den Verkehr auf der Straße. Von ihm konnte er keine tröstenden Worte erwarten. Vielleicht ein Schulterklopfen und ‚Das wird schon wieder’, ‚Wir sehen uns bei der Arbeit’ oder ‚Exzellente Tat, sie haben den Zauber trotz aller Widrigkeiten zu Ende geführt!’.

Sie hatten ihm Drogen verabreicht, die ihn schläfrig machten. Seine Lider flackerten. Lichter eilten an seinen Augen vorbei und als sie sich wieder richtig öffneten, stand eine Schwester und ein Arzt mit einem Klemmbrett an seinem Bett.

Lindsey starrte in die Luft, zählte nicht die Finger, die er vor sein Gesicht gehalten wurden. Ignorierte die Fragen nach seinem Namen. Konnte nichts beantworten. Er fühlte den Schmerz in seiner Hand. Das musste der berühmte Phantomschmerz sein, dachte Lindsey bitter.

Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und die Finger zu zählen, aber es war ihm unmöglich, sich zu fokussieren. Der falsche Schmerz lenkte seine Gedanken in wilden, unkontrollierten Bahnen durch sein Gehirn. Alles zerfiel wie die Scherben eines Spiegels. Alles zerbrochen, gebrochen. Überall.

Schock diagnostizierte der Arzt. Der Patient solle ausschlafen. Die Schwester regelte das Licht runter, dann waren sie verschwunden.

Er sah das Licht an der Decke und wartete darauf, dass sich der Tunnel ins Jenseits in die Länge streckte und ihn aufsog. Dann war es wieder schwarz um ihn.

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, stand eine dunkle Gestalt im Türrahmen. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf ihn zukam, wurde sie klarer und Lindsey erkannte Angel. Er blieb an seiner Seite stehen und sah auf ihn ohne jegliche Regung herab. Lindsey wollte protestierten, schreien, ihn anbrüllen. Sein Mund ging auf, ein schwaches Krächzen war alles, was er hervorbrachte.

„Was hast du gedacht, wie das enden würde?“, sprach der Vampir ruhig.

Lindsey saß aufrecht und verschwitzt im Bett, als er erneut die Augen aufschlug. Mit zitternd feuchter Hand fuhr er sich ungelenk über die Stirn. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte nur wenige Stunden geschlafen.

Angel hatte einmal mehr sein Leben bedroht. Sein Krankenhausaufenthalt lag wie lange zurück? Und trotzdem riss ihn der Traum oft genug aus den Schlaf.

Er raffte sich, stand auf und schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer. Dort auf dem Tisch stand die Bourbon-Flasche, von dem er sich als Gute-Nacht-Trunk etwas gegönnt hatte. Lindsey vermied es, sich bequem auf die Coach zu fläzen und sich ein Glas zum Vergessen zu nehmen. Er konnte den Tag nicht schon damit beginnen, stattdessen würde er einfach früher ins Büro gehen - und früher Heim.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Am Nachmittag wurde Lindsey an seinen Alptraum erinnert. Als er in dem Konferenzraum Platz genommen hatte, wurde ihm klar, warum Lilah ihm den wichtigen Klienten überlassen. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass ihr bei den Vorlieben des Dämons ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, aber Lindsey wisse sicher ein paar Ersatzteile zu beschaffen.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein Schälchen mit abgetrennten Fingern, das soeben von einem Laufburschen hereingereicht worden war. Unfreiwillig packte Lindsey sein Handgelenk und fragte sich, ob seine Hand und diese Finger als Quelle dasselbe Leichenschauhaus hatten. Besser nicht nachfragen.

„Fantastischer Service“, sagte der Dämon und griff sich einen Finger, den mit seinen kleinen, scharfen Zähnen, die diesem Tier, einem Marder, der sich durch Autoschläuche biss, ähnelten, zerkaute. Er biss sich durch das Fleisch und zermalmte knirschend er den scheinbar streichholzzarten Knochen.

Lindsey biss die Zähne krampfhaft zusammen und versuchte, die Geräusche zu ignorieren.

Luscinus, wie sich der Dämon nannte, kam nicht ohne Umschweife von kleinen Schmeicheleinen auf sein Problem zu sprechen, weswegen er sich an Wolfram & Hart gewandt hatte.

„Ein guter Bekannter hat mich an Sie verwiesen, nicht dass die Firma nicht auch so ihren guten Ruf hat, aber seine Empfehlung hat den letzten Ausschlag gegeben“, sagte er höflich und nickte Gavin Park und ihm zu, „Ich bin nach Los Angeles gekommen, weil eine Quelle mir mitgeteilt hat, hier sei ein Portal, dass mich in meine Dimension zurückbringen könnte. Leider lässt es sich von dämonischen Kräften nicht öffnen. Das Haus hat überall wohlweißlich Hieroglyphenschnitzereien an den Eingängen, die jeden dämonischen Zutritt verweigern. Die Besitzer müssen also gewusst haben, was für einen besonderen Standort das Haus hat. Und da liegt, wie man hier so schön sagt, der Hund begraben.“

Er machte eine kurze Pause und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich noch einen Finger zu nehmen. Gavin schien das Knirschen nichts auszumachen und lächelte weiterhin freundlich, während Lindsey verzweifelt versuchte, es zu überhören. Vorsorglich hielt er seine Hände unter dem Tisch versteckt.

„Ich habe das Grundstück, wo sich der Übergang befindet, bereits ausgemacht und die Menschen beseitigt, um ungestört zu sein, aber wie es herausstellte, gibt es Nachmieter“, sagte Luscinus, „Ich will, dass sie es kaufen und mir helfen, dass Portal zu öffnen. Natürlich steht eine angemessene Bezahlung außer Frage. Die Anzahlung ist bereits ausgemacht.“

„Sicher“, erwiderte Gavin Park. Diese Treffen diente nur dazu, Lindsey auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Er hatte die Akte von Park gelesen und den Fall für einfach befunden, bevor er dem Dämon persönlich gegenüber saß.

Die Höflichkeit kombiniert mit der Fingernascherei ließ ihm ein kaltes Prickeln den Rücken runterlaufen. Er starrte gebannt auf die kleine Schale, in der das Blut am Boden langsam gerann. Sie, die Finger, mussten noch ganz frisch gewesen sein.

„Ich denke, das war es vorerst. Sie melden sich?“, fragte Luscinus.

„Sobald wir mit der Übersetzung fertig sind.“

„Wunderbar.“ Der Dämon erhob sich und gab Park die Hand.

Als er Lindsey die Hand schüttelte, zuckte dieser innerlich, weil er fürchtete, Luscinus könnte ihm seine neue Hand mit Leichtigkeit abreißen, über seine Finger lecken und sie dann mit diesen Geräuschen, die einen in Träume folgen konnte, verspeisen.

Lindsey lächelte professionell. „Ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit.“ Ihm hing Kaffeegeruch in der Nase, der ihn einen Moment irritierte. Er hatte noch nichts in seiner Tasse, der Duft musste von Gavins ausgehen.

„Ebenfalls“, lächelte der Dämon zurück. Da waren sie wieder, diese kleinen, gefährlichen Zähne. Seine Augen waren schmale Schlitze. Sein ganzes Äußeres erinnerte an eine Schlange, die kalte, gemusterte Haut einer Phyton. Die Art Schlangen erstickten ihre Opfer durch Umschlingen. Wie Luscinus wohl tötete?

„Und vergessen Sie nicht, diese Gelegenheit bietet sich mir nur alle zehn Erdenjahre und ich will, dass es dieses Mal klappt“, mahnte er.

„Verlassen Sie sich auf unseren gute Ruf!“ Lindsey gab ihm seine Visitenkarte und sagte, er könnte ihn persönlich anrufen, falls er noch Fragen oder wichtige Hinweise habe. Luscinus verabschiedete sich dankend.

„Er mag dich. Oder vielleicht deine Hand“, witzelte Gavin, als der Dämon weg war.

„Sehr komisch. Du solltest lieber auf seinen Schwanz aufpassen, nicht dass er deinen kleinen mit einem Finger verwechselt“, feuerte Lindsey zurück.

„Wer ist denn heute morgen mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden?“ Gavin verzog gespielt beleidigt das Gesicht. So was kannte er von ihm schon zu genüge. „Ich werde mich um das Grundstück kümmern. Du übernimmst die Hieroglyphen.“

Lindsey nickte und trennte sich von Park, der ihm langsam aber gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Der hätte bei Holland Manners Weinparty draufgehen sollen, dachte er verstimmt, aber um eingeladen zu werden, war dieser einfach nicht gut genug gewesen.

Luscinus hatte die Bildschriftzeichen aus dem Gedächtnis aufgemalt und Gavin hatte für ihn Kopien gezogen. Das dürfte ein leichter Fall werden, überlegte Lindsey mit einem Blick darauf. Ein wenig Übersetzen und den Bann aufheben, dann konnte der Dämon das Portal allein öffnen und Wolfram & Hart hatte damit ein gutes Geschäft gemacht. Was sie allerdings bekamen, war ein großes Geheimnis, wurde jedoch von oben angesegnet, also musste es etwas Wertvolles sein.

Auf dem Gang lief er Lilah über den Weg. „Wie gefällt dir unser neuer Mandant? Fast noch schärfere Beißerchen als unser Kuschelvampir“, piesackte sie ihn.

„Verteil dein Gift woanders, Lilah!“ Der Anwalt versuchte, sie abzuschütteln, aber sie blieb hartnäckig an seiner Seite.

„Oh was denn? Es läuft nicht gut? Konntest du Angel noch keines seiner kleinen Geheimnisse entlocken?“ Natürlich wollten die Senior Partner ihren Vorteil aus Angels Fall schlagen, aber mit seiner Seele wollte der Vampir nicht bezahlen, lieber besorgte er sich einen anderen Anwalt oder er ließ sich ins Gefängnis werfen; nur deshalb arbeitete Lindsey praktisch umsonst für ihn.

Und um irgendetwas aus ihn herauszukitzeln. Dafür war er der richtige Mann; Angel hatte ihn wohl kaum wegen seinem professionellen Engagement ihm gegenüber aufgesucht. Der Vampir liebte es geradezu, sich Lindsey vorzunehmen.

„Du weißt doch, er schlägt sich lieber mit mir“, zickte Lindsey zurück.

„Ja, das ist allerdings wahr. Ich warte noch auf den Tag, an dem mehr daraus wird“, sagte Lilah Morgan zweideutig und bog ab.

„Miese Schlampe“, zischte er ihr hinterher. Er war heute wirklich verdammt schlecht gelaunt.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Lindsey war in seinem Sessel eingenickt. Angel betrachtete ihn grinsend. Er ging um den Tisch und warf einen Blick über Lindseys Schulter. Eine Akte mit Schriftzeichen, an der er scheinbar arbeitete, noch ein paar kleine Fische und natürlich Angels Fallakte. Nicht die dicke Angelakte. Schade, denn er hätte zu gerne gewusst, wie Wolfram & Hart ihn beschrieben.

Der Vampir öffnete die Schubladen. Bürokram, nichts Aufregendes. In der untersten auf der rechten Seite entdeckte er Notenblätter.

Mit einem lauten Knall schloss er die Schublade wieder. Lindsey erwachte mit einem Japser eines Fisches, der gerade an Land gespült worden war. Aufrecht saß er in seinem Ledersessel und sah sich verwirrt um. Duft von Kaffee stieg ihm in die Nase. Irgendwie hatte sich eine Verbindung zwischen dem Geruch und Luscinus in seinem Gehirn festgesetzt, dass er zum wiederholten Mal an den Dämon denken musste.

„Süß geträumt?“, grinste Angel, ging auf seine Seite des Schreibtisches und setzte sich in den Besucherstuhl, „Fürs Schlafen bezahle ich dich nicht.“

„Du bezahlst mich überhaupt nicht“, erwiderte Lindsey und griff sich sein Glas Wasser. Seine Kehle war trocken.

„Das stimmt. Allerdings frage ich mich, wie du Junior Partner werden konntest, wenn du diese Einstellung zur Arbeit hast.“

„Wollten wir uns nicht bei dir treffen? Eigentlich ist es egal. Ich habe mir ein paar Fakten besorgt, über Angel Investigations; das Geschäft läuft nicht sehr gut“, stichelte Lindsey, konzentrierte sich auf seine Professionalität und schlug die Akte vor sich auf. „Ohne meine kostenlose Hilfe würde ich euch ein Prozess sicher in die Knie zwingen“, schoss Lindsey zurück.

Angel war nicht mehr zum Lachen war. Die Detektei würde pleite machen, wenn sich die Trockenzeit an Aufträgen weiter so hinziehen würde und eine mögliche Anklage war nicht sehr förderlich für das Image von Angel Investigations.

„Ich konnte mich leider noch nicht weiter darum kümmern. Schließlich hatte ich auch versprochen, erst heute Abend vorbeizukommen. Die Sonne ist praktisch gerade eben untergegangen“, lächelte Lindsey, „Ich werde ein paar Telefonate führen, doch wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass der Tod von Dana Bosch vor Gericht bestritten wird. Nach dem Polizeibericht gibt es keinen Spuren, die zu einem Verdächtigen führen.“

„Ja“, murmelte der Vampir betrübt.

„Die Beweise haben dich entlastet, sonst säßest du längst in Haft. Du hast Dana Bosch nicht getötet“, las der Anwalt weiter, „Eigentlich macht es keinen Sinn, eine Gerichtsverhandlung anzustreben, außer dass man einen Sündenbock sucht.“ Lindsey blickte von seinen Papieren auf und sah in Angels Augen, die einen gequälten Ausdruck hatten. Ein so weicher, zerbrechlicher Ausdruck, dass man hätte Mitgefühl spüren müssen. Hätte.

Angel die Schuld an etwas zu geben, war eine der leichtesten Übungen. Fast alles brachte ihn zum Grübeln. Und das alles nur, weil er die Leiche von Dana als erstes entdeckt hatte. Er hatte sie nicht retten können. Er hatte ihren Mörder unerkannt entkommen lassen. Er war schuld an ihrem Tod.

Angel stand seufzend von dem Besucherstuhl auf. „Gut“, nickte Angel, „Ich verlasse mich auf dich.“ Eigentlich war er gutgelaunt auf dem Weg zu Wolfram & Hart gewesen. Eine kleine verbale Kabbelei versüßte ihm meistens die Nacht, doch stattdessen fühlte er sich jetzt einfach nur schlecht.

Vor seinen Augen sah er deutlich die Tote im feuchten Gras liegen. Dana Bosch lag mit einer unnatürlichen Drehung des Halswirbels mit dem Rücken nahe der Hauswand. Ihre toten Augen starrten weit aufgerissen dagegen.

Der markerschütternde Schrei von ihrer Schwester Pamela, wie sie ihn über die Tote gebeugt vorfand, hallte ihm jetzt im Gedächtnis nach.

Angel schaute noch einmal auf, bevor zur Tür hinausging. „Bis später!“


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsey vergewisserte sich, dass er vor der richtigen Tür stand, bevor er die Klingel betätigte. Drinnen hörte er ein eher altmodisches Läuten und kurz darauf waren Schritte zu hören, die sich ihm nährten. Eine junge Frau machte ihm auf. Sie trug einen übergroßen, abgetragenen Sweater und Jeans und wirkte auch sonst sehr zerknautscht. Ihre Augen sahen ihn matt fragend an.

Nach diesem kurzen ersten Eindruck war Lindsey überzeugt, dass er sie von ihrer Anzeige abbringen konnte und wenn nicht, würde es ihm ein Leichtes sein, sie vor Gericht weich zu klopfen.

„Ich bin Lindsey McDonald von Wolfram & Hart.“ Er reichte ihr die Hand, die sie verhalten schüttelte. Sie musterte ihn kritisch, offensichtlich sagte ihr der Kanzleiname nichts. „Und Sie sind Pamela Bosch, richtig?“

Pamela nickte und fragte, was er wolle.

„Ich bin im Auftrag meines Mandanten hier und möchte gerne mit Ihnen reden“, erklärte Lindsey, „Es geht um die Anzeige gegen...“ Ihm fiel ein, dass Angel gar keinen Nachnamen hatte, zumindest keinen, von dem er wusste, „Gegen Angel.“

„Er hat sich also einen Anwalt besorgt“, sagte Pamela mit harscher Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme, die ihn überraschte. Sie machte so einen zerbrechlichen Eindruck, schließlich war erst vor kurzem ihre Schwester ermordet worden. Er konnte nur ahnen, welche wütenden Energien noch hinter ihrer Fassade versteckten.

Lindsey nahm sich vor, sie nicht zu unterschätzen.

Trotz ihrer augenscheinlichen Barschheit bat sie ihn hineinzukommen. Er ging durch den schmalen Flur in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihm einen Stuhl und Kaffee anbot.

„Angel hält es also für nötig, einen Anwalt an seiner Seite zu haben“, sagte sie, als sie ihm gegenüber mit einer Tasse Kaffee in beiden Händen Platz nahm. Als Pamela ihn anblickte, erkannte er die Schärfe ihrer Adleraugen. Keine andere Kraft als die Wut konnte solche Energien freisetzen.

Dennoch war sich Lindsey sicher, wenn man ihren wunden Punkt traf, würde sie weinend zusammenbrechen. Lindsey war in Gedanken bereits dabei, sein Vorgehen ihren Reaktionen anzupassen; je mehr sie redete, desto besser konnte er sie einschätzen.

„In drei Wochen hat sie...“ Sie stockte. Ihre Stimme ließ ihre Verzweiflung trotz aller mentalen Barrieren durchschimmern. „Dana hätte Geburtstag gehabt. Ich habe ihr schon ein Geschenk besorgt und nun... Sie könnte noch leben. Wissen Sie, wie es ist jemanden zu verlieren, den Sie über alles lieben?“, fragte Pamela und fixierte ihn intensiv.

Lindsey ging nicht darauf ein, schließlich ging es hier nicht um ihn. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Angel ihre Schwester getötet hat?“, horchte er sie nachsichtig klingend aus.

Pamela nahm einen Schluck ihres schwarzen Kaffees und schaute ihn etwas irritiert an, als würde die Antwort mit ihrer Eindeutigkeit überhaupt nicht zur Debatte stehen. Dann leckte sie sich über die Unterlippe. „Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er war es. Wer hätte es sonst sein sollen? Da war niemand anderes. Aber das sollten Sie als sein Anwalt besser wissen. Angel hat Ihnen sicher alles bis in jede Einzelheit gebeichtet!“

„Die Polizei hat seine Aussage aufgenommen. Man hat nach ihn 24 Stunden aus der U-Haft entlassen“, argumentierte der Anwalt ruhig.

„Nur, weil sie so schnell keine Beweise gefunden haben, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass er unschuldig ist!“, unterbrach Pamela ihn aufgebracht.

„Ich habe schon oft mit der Polizei zusammen gearbeitet. Die Spuren, die am Tatort gefunden wurden, weisen nicht auf Angel als Täter hin.“ Unerwähnt ließ Lindsey die Tatsache, dass die Spuren auf Dämonen deuteten und auf keinen Fall einen menschlichen Verdächtigen, nicht mal einen vampirischen, zuließen. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass er ihre Schwester wiederbeleben wollte, es jedoch zwecklos war, da ihr Genick gebrochen war. Dana Bosch war bereits tot, als er an ihrer Seite kniete.“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“ Zornig sprang Pamela von ihrem Stuhl auf. Die schwarze Brühe in ihrer Tasse schwappte auf ihren Sweater. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, die sie mühevoll zurückdrängte. „Das ist nicht wahr und Sie wissen es! Er ist schuld!“

„Ms. Bosch.“ Lindsey erhob sich, nahm ihr die Tasse aus den zitternden Händen und stellte sie auf dem Beistelltisch ab. „Überlegen Sie mal: Sie haben Angel Investigation beauftragt, Ihr Haus von einem Poltergeist zu befreien. Er sollte Ihnen helfen. Sie haben ihn dafür bezahlt. Welches Motiv hätte er gehabt, ihre Schwester zu ermorden?“

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn durch einen Tränenschleier an, als hätte sie sich selbst noch nie diese Frage gestellt. Für sie stand fest, dass Angel Dana Bosch vor Ihrem Haus im Vorgarten umgebracht hatte, schließlich hatte sie ihn über sie gebeugt vorgefunden und dann war er auch noch geflüchtet. Angeblich hatte er den wirklichen Täter verfolgt, ihn im letzten Moment aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen.

Sie schwankte, als sie kurz die Augen schloss und vor ihrem Inneren in der Schwärze der Tatnacht Dana am Boden liegen sah. Pamela wusste nicht, wie laut sie geschrieen hatte und noch lauter, nachdem sie näher getreten war und den leblosen, merkwürdig verdrehten Körper mit den Verstümmelungen angesehen hatte. Erst ihr Bruder hatte sie dazu gebracht, in seinen Armen in ein geräuschvolles Schluchzen zu wechseln.

Lindsey spürte auf einmal eine unbekannte Welle Mitleid durch seine Körper fluten. Er hatte noch nie Menschen weinen sehen können, zum Glück kam es in seinem Beruf nicht oft vor. Und wenn doch einmal jemand vor Gericht heftig auf die Tränendrüse drückte, musste er sich nur einreden, dass das zum Schauspiel für die Jury gehörte. Doch in dieser Situation konnte er sich dem überwältigenden Emotionsschwall nicht entziehen.

Lindsey berührte Pamela bei den Oberarmen und brachte sie mit sanftem Druck dazu, sich wieder hinzusetzen.

„Wenn Sie...“ Er legte ihr seine Visitenkarte auf den Tisch, mehr wusste er nicht zu sagen. Beim Weg nach draußen dachte der Anwalt an seine Geschwister. Der Kontakt war vor Jahren abgebrochen, vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, aber jeder musste seinen eigenen Weg gehen, seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.

Er war froh, als er vor der Tür stand, die Luft einatmete und ihn das Tageslicht blendete. Da wurde ihm bewusst, in welch dunkler Höhle sich Pamela Bosch verkrochen hatte.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Gegen Abend betrat der junge Anwalt das Foyer des Hyperions, das in völliger Stille vor sich hin schlummerte. Er wunderte sich, wo das Team war.

Angel, der Lindseys Schritte gehört hatte, kam aus seinem Büro und antwortete auf die ungestellte Frage. „Die anderen sind auf Abrufbereitschaft, in letzter Zeit ist nicht sehr viel los. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat sich Danas Tod schon herumgesprochen“, zuckte er leicht resigniert die Schultern.

Lindsey nickte. „Dann habe ich gute Nachrichten für dich: Ms. Boschs Anzeige steht auf wackligen Beinen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich ein Richter damit beschäftigen muss, ist äußerst gering.“

„Das heißt, der Mörder treibt sein Unwesen weiter.“ Statt es positiv aufzufassen, sah Angel mal wieder nur das Negative. Man konnte ihm geradezu ansehen, wie sein Kopf vor Nachdenken rauchte. Der Dämon, der Dana umgebracht hatte, war ohne eine Spur entkommen, selbst Angel hatte kaum eine Chance gehabt, ihn einzuholen oder auch nur richtig in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Das ist dein Problem, würde ich sagen“, meinte Lindsey.

„Vielleicht aber auch nicht“, murrte der Vampir, „Wer weiß, ob der Dämon nicht bereits einer eurer Klienten ist und wen er als sein nächstes Opfer auserkoren hat.“

Der junge Mann lachte. „Das glaube ich kaum. Ein Dämon killt eine Frau durch Genickbruch? Wenn es wirklich ein Dämon war, wie du behauptest, scheint er bei etwas gestört worden zu sein. Ich kenne zumindest keinen Dämon, dessen bevorzugte Tötungsmethode Genickbruch ist; das wäre den meisten Monstern, die in L.A. herumlaufen, viel zu billig.“

Das Gehirn des Vampirs raste auf Hochtouren. Lindsey hatte Recht. Er versuchte, den Ort des Geschehens vor seinen inneren Augen heraufzubeschwören. Wobei hätte Dana den unbekannten Dämon stören können?

„Allerdings passen die riesigen Blutergüsse um Dana Boschs Hals und die langen Kratzern, von denen im Polizeibericht die Rede ist, definitiv zu keinem Menschen“, plapperte Lindsey weiter. Er hatte die widerlichen Details kurz überflogen. Das reichte ihm schon.

Beide wurden aus ihrer Unterhaltung gerissen, als draußen vor dem Hotel auf der Straße die Reifen eines Wagens quietschen. Sie konnten nicht wirklich etwas durch die geschlossene Eingangstür sehen, also wandten sie sich wieder einander zu.

„Das Polizeilabor hat ein paar Abstriche von den Wunden genommen. Bis die etwas feststellen, kann es eine Weile dauern. Und wenn sie etwas feststellen sollten, wird es ihnen nicht viel nützen. Wer hat bei den Bullen schon eine Dämonenkartei“, amüsierte sich der Anwalt mit einem Blick in die Akte. Seinen dazugehörigen Koffer hatte er auf der Rezeptionstheke abgelegt.

„Könntest du mir eine Probe besorgen?“, fragte Angel aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus. Der Rat der Wächter mochte keine Ahnung von neueren Untersuchungsmethoden wie DNA-Tests haben, dennoch konnte Wesley dadurch vielleicht auf die Rasse schließen und die Suche nach dem Monster einschränken. Der Rest würde dann altmodische Detektivarbeit sein: Umhören, die Ohren offen halten, alte Kontakte auffrischen.

„Was stellst du dir vor?“, polterte Lindsey, „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich dort einbrechen? Ausgerechnet bei der Polizei?“

Ehe der Vampir etwas erwidern konnte, flog die linke Seite der großen Eingangstür auf. Die Tür wurde laut krachend vom Stopper aufgehalten. Hereingestürmt kam Pamela Bosch. Sie rauschte direkt auf Angel, ihren ehemaligen Auftragnehmer, zu. Ihre Augen waren rotgeweint. Das war das erste und einzige, was Angel registrierte.

„Du!“, brüllte sie, dass es nur so von den Wänden widerhallte, „Du hast meine Schwester auf dem Gewissen“ Mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger deutete Pamela strikt auf ihn. Als sie vor ihm stand, trommelte sie mit ihren Fäuste gegen seine Brust, was Angel widerstandslos hinnahm.

„Wofür haben wir dich bezahlt? Du solltest uns helfen. Stattdessen hast du zugelassen, dass sie ermordet wurde! Wie konntest du nur?“, schluchzte sie. Tränen schossen ihr in Bächen über die Wangen. „Ich werde die Anzeige verändern: Dein werter Anwalt hat mich überzeugt, dich auf Vernachlässigung deiner Pflichten zu verklagen!“, spuckte Pamela hysterisch aus.

Lindsey verfluchte sich. Ihr Gespräch am Nachmittag hatte offensichtlich nicht den erhofften Effekt gehabt. Sie war cleverer, als er ihr zugetraut hatte. Wenn sie die Anzeige so drehte, stiegen natürlich auch ihre Chancen, dass der Fall verhandelt wurde.

Angel ließ derweil den rasenden Wortschwall teilnahmslos über sich ergehen. Mit Düsternis erinnerte sich der Vampir an die Nacht. Das Team hatte nach der Beschreibung vermutet, dass es sich um einen einfachen Poltergeist handelt, der in dem Haus spuckt, aber es war wohl doch ein Dämon gewesen. Angel hatte Pamelas Schwester verstümmelt und mit gebrochenem Genick im Gras liegend gefunden. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er eine Gestalt fliehen sehen. In dem Moment, als er noch über ihr gebeugt war, hatte Pamela ihn kreischend entdeckt.

Die Erinnerung ließ Angels Herz sich krampfhaft zusammenziehen.

„Miss, beruhigen Sie sich.“ Lindsey versuchte sie bei den Handgelenken zu packen, um sie davon abzuhalten, weiter auf Angel einzuschlagen. „Miss Bosch, Pamela, ich versichere Ihnen, dass Angel sein Bestes getan hat. Sie wissen, so gut wie ich, dass er nichts mit Danas Tod zu tun hat. Er wird sein Bestes tun, den Mörder ausfindig zu machen.“

Die junge Frau sah den Anwalt fassungslos an. Zumindest hatte sie aufgehört, auf Angel´s Brust einzudreschen. Wie aus dem Nichts klatschte sie ihm ihre flache Hand ins Gesicht. „Was bilden Sie sich überhaupt ein? Sie sind mir ein feiner Anwalt. Wolfram & Hart!“, fauchte sie. Pamela hatte sich also informiert! „Ist Angel kein Detektiv? Hilft er nicht den Hilflosen? Hat er meine Schwester einfach sterben lassen? Er hätte sie schützen müssen. Das ist sein JOB! Er hat sie sterben lassen!“

Lindsey hielt sich seine brennende Wange. Nichts ist schlimmer als eine hysterische Frau, dachte er.

Angel schien seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben. „Es tut mir leid.“, stammelte er, „Lass Lindsey da raus. Er hat mit dem Ganzen nichts zu tun. Ich wollte sie ... sie war schon tot. Ich kam... zu spät.“

Pamela schnaubte wütend.

„Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen. WIR haben dich bezahlt. Spielst du nur Bodyguard wie der Rest der Hollywood-Clique? Was tust du? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du tust?! Sie ist tot. TOT!“

In diesem Moment kam eine weitere Person eilig ins Hyperion gestürmt. Es war ihr Bruder Eric, der sie bei den Oberarmen packte und versuchte, sie von Angel und Lindsey wegzuziehen. „Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich Eric im Namen seiner Schwester, „Danas Tod hat sie sehr mitgenommen. Sie ist verzweifelt. Sie weiß nicht mehr, was sie redet.“

Widerwillig ließ sich Pamela von ihm mitschleifen und brach schließlich weinend in seinen Armen zusammen. Langsam gehend, mit seiner Schwester im Arm, verließen sie das Hyperion. Angel hörte sie leise krächzend mit Eric reden. Es war wie ein reales Deja-vu.

„Wow“, sagte Lindsey, „Die hat einen Schlag drauf. Die Ohrfeige hättest du eigentlich abbekommen sollen. Ich habe die Kleine wirklich unterschätzt.“

Schuldbewusst sah Angel Lindseys rote Wange. „Ich hole dir Eis.“

„Du bist nicht schuld“, sagte der junge Anwalt, dem die ausgewachsene, fast schon chronische Depression von Angel nicht entgangen war. Würde Lindsey je in die Zustand geraten, er wäre längst Alkoholiker geworden. Unmengen Jack Daniels und ein dunkles Zimmer. Doch bei Angel schien das der Normalzustand zu sein.

„Wenn ich früher gekommen wäre...“

Lindsey tapste ihm hinterher in die Küche.

„Das Monster läuft frei herum und ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wer Dana getötet hat.“ Bei der Nennung ihres Namens schrumpfte sein sensibles Herz ein weiteres Stück.

„Angel“, sagte Lindsey seufzend, „Man kann niemandem mit einem Genickbruch wiederbeleben. Du bist zu spät gekommen. Dafür kannst du nichts. Das ist Pech. So spielt das Leben, man verpasst Chancen.“ Er war im Begriff ihm vorsichtig von hinten seine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, ohne zu wissen, ob diese Geste angebracht war. Von ihm.

Seine Hand blieb einige Sekunden in der Schwebe. Sein Ärmel war hochgerutscht und entblößte die rötlich feine Linie seiner Narbe. Der Vampir hatte ihm die Hand abgehakt, er hatte kein Mitgefühl verdient, er hasste Angel.

Wie kam er auf einmal dazu, ihn zu verteidigen, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen? Sein großer Plan war doch immer gewesen, Angel zum Zweifeln zu bringen, ihm so viele Stolpersteine wie möglich in den Weg zu legen, weil er ihn dank Wolfram & Hart nicht töten durfte.

Es ging ihm nie ums Böse, auch wenn er kein besonders netter Typ war, sondern um Macht. Rache ist Macht.

„Ich muss gehen. Die Arbeit wartet“, erklärte Lindsey trocken. Er war dabei, sich abzuwenden und zum Ausgang zu streben, als ihm Angel einen Eisbeutel in die Hand drückte. Verwirrt nahm er ihn entgegen. Natürlich, die Ohrfeige. Vorsichtig legte er die Kälte an sein Gesicht.

„Wem wird denn heute Nacht noch in den Arsch gekrochen?“, fragte Angel ganz der Alte.

„Damit kennst du dich sicher besser aus, poor private eye“, erwiderte Lindsey eisig, „Es geht immer ums Geld. Die Senior Partner werden noch ihren Preis für meine Hilfestellung fordern.“

Mit einer Handbewegung schnappte der Deckel des Aktenkoffers zu. Lindsey nahm ihn in die eine Hand, die andere hielt den Eisbeutel an Ort und Stelle. Noch im Rausgehen schaute er zurück und tönte warnend: „Daran solltest du denken.“


	5. Chapter 5

Mit der linken Hand hielt er das Blättchen, mit der rechten verteilte er möglichst gleichmäßig etwas Kraut darauf. Vorsichtig legte er das dünne Papier oben und unten über das Kraut und rollte es, damit es sich gleichmäßig verteilte. Dann öffnete er es, um die Klebeseite mit seiner rauen Zunge zu befeuchten.

Lächelnd hörte Ford der Frau neben sich zu, ohne sie anzusehen. Gerade als er mit seinem Joint fertig war, spürte er ein anderes Augenpaar auf sich ruhen. Er blickte auf und entdeckte Lindsey mit einem anderen Dämon am Ende der Treppe, die zum Ein- beziehungsweise Ausgang des Caritas hinauf führte. Ford grinste und winkte ihm zu, er solle herüberkommen.

„Das ist er.“ Lindsey nickte in Fords Richtung. Der Dämon mit den Tentakeln auf seinem Kopf, die einer fülligen Rastafari-Frisur gleichkamen, war nicht zu übersehen. Mit seinem Anzug wirkte er so, als hätte er ein paar Mal zu oft den ein oder anderen Tarantino-Film gesehen.

Luscinus betrachtete den irrwitzigen Dämon am Tisch skeptisch. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten, auf ihn zuzugehen. Die Bekanntschaft aus der Ferne reichte ihm, der Rest war Lindseys Job.

„Der Wunderübersetzer.“ Luscinus klang nicht sehr erfreut.

„Ford kennt fast jede Sprache. Sein Spezialgebiet sind einheimische Dämonendialekte. Er wird die letzten Übersetzungen, die mir nicht gelungen sind, mit Leichtigkeit machen. Ich versichere Ihnen, er ist exzellent, was seine Übertragungen betrifft, auch wenn er nicht den Eindruck macht, ... professionell zu sein“, erklärte Lindsey, dem der zweifelnde Blick des Dämons nicht entgangen war, „Wolfram & Hart hat schon oft seine Fähigkeiten in Anspruch genommen. Auf ihn ist Verlass.“

Die Kanzlei hat ihn verlässlich gemacht, fügte Lindsey innerlich hinzu. An die Methoden wollte er lieber nicht erinnert werden.

Ford hatte seine Tüte angezündet. Er wandte sich an Lilah, die schon die ganze Zeit auf ihn eingeredet hatte. Lindsey hatte Ford ins Caritas bestellt, da dieser die Firma verständlicherweise verabscheute. Lilah hatte ihre Ohren natürlich überall und ließ sich die Gelegenheit, sich auch gleich ein paar Dinge übersetzten zu lassen, nicht entgehen. Der Dämon blies ihr eine sachte Wolke Rauch entgegen.

„Ich vertraue da ganz auf Sie“, sagte Luscinus und lächelte. Seine kleinen, spitzen Wieselzähne blitzen hervor, während er Lindsey die Hand schüttelte. Und wie bei jeder ihrer Begegnungen jagte ein kaltes Prickeln durch den Körper des Anwalts.

Am liebsten hätte Lindsey seine Hand sofort der des Dämons entrissen, ehe dieser seiner Vorliebe für frischgehackte Finger nachgehen konnte, aber er hatte sich genug unter Kontrolle, um nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Seine Contenance kam vor allem anderen. Er hatte ein äußerst strapazierfähiges Nervenkostüm, hinter dem sich prima die eigenen Gefühle verstecken ließen.

Nachdem sich sein Klient verabschiedet hatte, bahnte sich Lindsey seinen Weg durch die Bar. Trotzdem konnte er das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Bauch, das der Dämon in ihm hervorrief, nicht so schnell wie gewöhnlich loswerden.

Lindsey machte einen Stop am Tresen, um ohne Umschweife durch Kellner an einen Drink zu kommen. „Lin Liebling, dich durfte ich lange nicht mehr im Caritas begrüßen. Du siehst müde aus. Ich hoffe, du bist in Stimmung für einen Song.“

„Nicht heute, vision girl“, winkte Lindsey charmant lächelnd ab und lehnte gegen den Tresen. Er sah zu Lilah und Ford hinüber. „Die Arbeit kommt vor dem Vergnügen. Bekomme ich von meinem Lieblingsbarkeeper meinen Lieblingscocktail?“

„Für dich immer, Honey. Besonders wenn du so liebenswürdig fragst!“, plauschte der grüne Dämon angeregt und griff sich ein Cocktailglas, „Der gute, irre Ford. Dass er noch für Wolfram & Hart jobbt, ist eine Überraschung, nachdem was ihm das letzte Mal widerfahren ist.“

„Er hatte keine Wahl. Ist man erst mal in den Fängen von Wolfram & Hart, lassen sie einen nicht mehr so schnell ziehen. Man sollte vorsichtig sein, wem man seine Hand anbietet“, kommentierte der Anwalt trocken.

„Immer noch zynisch und sarkastisch wie eh und je“, schmunzelte Lorne im Plauderton, „Um Ford solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen, er wird seinen Weg machen. Er könnte ohne Probleme vor den Augen von Wolfram & Hart verschwinden, sie würden ihn nie mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Er macht sich einen Spaß daraus, dass ihr auf ihn angewiesen seid.“

Der grüne Dämon drehte sich zur Rückwand, wo die Alkoholika in Regalen vor einem Spiegel aufgereiht waren. Mit flinken Bewegungen und dem Augenmaß eines Kenners mischte er Lindseys Cocktail zusammen und fügte Eis hinzu. Er stellte das Glas vor ihm ab.

„Lindsey“, meinte er sanft, „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Wolfram & Hart tut dir nicht gut. Sie hätten dir die Hand viel früher geben können, wenn sie es gewollt hätten. Sie benutzen dich, solange sie wollen, nach ihren Regeln und wenn du weich wirst, geben sie dir ein kleines Leckerli, damit du Ruhe gibst.“

Seine Hand tätschelte Lindseys, die an seinem Glas lag. Der Anwalt schnaubte nur. Er sah ihm nicht in die roten Augen, die ihm lediglich ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten würden. Sie hatten die Debatte schon zu oft geführt.

„Danke.“ Er prostete Lorne zu. „Ich trinke, das kann ich ausgezeichnet. Die Jury frisst mir aus der Hand. Das ist, was ich kann. Darin bin ich begnadet.“ Lindsey grinste breit, sich seinem Optimismus hingebend, dass er irgendwann auf dem Thron der Firma saß. In dem Grinsen lag für eine Sekunde eine Spur Niedergeschlagenheit, bevor er mit seinem Cocktail zu Ford und Lilah an den Tisch verschwand.

„Hey, McDonald, was hat dich solange aufgehalten? Deine gute Kollegin hat meinen Stundensatz in die Höhe getrieben und du trägst nicht gerade dazu bei, dass das hier schnell und günstig über die Bühne geht – aber wie gesagt“, er rieb Mittel-, Zeigefinger und Daumen aneinander, „Für mehr Geld habe ich auch mehr Zeit.“

Ford klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, als Lindsey neben ihm Platz nahm. Der Dämon mit den ausgezeichneten Sprachkenntnissen gehörte zu den wenigen Monstern, die der Anwalt durchweg sympathisch fand und gern Zeit mit ihm verbrachte.

„Wir mussten uns schon neuen Gesprächsstoff aus den Tentakeln saugen“, zwinkerte Ford spielerisch der brünetten Anwältin, die nicht darauf einging, zu. „Wir haben darüber diskutiert, ob du eine echte Blondine bist. Ich glaube ja, du gehst zum Friseur. Lilah erklärte, du wärst straßenköterblond und ein richtiger Straßenköter gehe nicht zum Friseur.“

„Stimmt doch, Lindsey? Der Junge kommt aus armen Verhältnissen. Er ist es sicher gewöhnt, dass seine Mutter ihm mit einem Topf auf dem Kopf einmal rundherum einen geraden Schnitt verpasst“, spottete seine werte Rivalin erheitert. „Musstest du eigentlich jemals betteln gehen, Lindsey? Das hast du mir nie erzählt!“

„Verpiss dich, Miststück“, zischte er ihr entgegen.

„Nicht so bösartig, mein Lieber. Du warst schon mal stilsicherer. Ich nehme an, dass mit den Gossenausdrücken deine verhunzte Jugend durchschimmert“, spielte sich Lilah entrüstet auf.

„Irgendwann wird auch einer Schlampe wie dir bewusst, dass sie nur ein Sturm im Wasserglas ist.“

„Meine Mutter hatte Recht: Ich hätte reich heiraten sollen, dann wäre mir einiges erspart geblieben.“ Die Anwältin erhob sich, um zu gehen, mit einen nonchalanten Lächeln.

„Deine Mutter hätte nicht viel von deiner Hochzeit, wenn sie dich nicht einmal erkennt. ‚Miss Morgän? Ich känne keine Miss Morgän. Schwästä, Hilfä’“, imitierte Lindsey den Tonfall einer ältlichen, gebrechlichen Dame. Er wusste zu gut, dass die alte Mrs. Morgan unter Alzheimer litt, schließlich sollte man seine Rivalen kennen.

Die Anwältin schürzte gespielt missgelaunt die Lippen, dennoch konnte Lindsey ihr ansehen, dass er ihren wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Die Mundwinkel zuckten und entblößten für den Herzschlag einer Ewigkeit lang ihre Verletzbarkeit.

„Würdest du den Dolch ein wenig tiefer stoßen, ich winde mich noch!“ Ihre rechte Augenbraue schoss kurz in die Höhe, ehe sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und auf ihren Pumps davon stöckelte, bevor ihr Kollege eine weitere Schmach zum Besten geben konnte. „Und vergiss nicht, Luscinus von mir zu grüßen!“, rief sie noch im Weggehen.

Ja, die Diva bewahrte das Geheimnis. Und Lindsey sah es ihr nach, sie vor aller Welt – den Besuchern des Caritas – von ihrem Thron zu stoßen. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum er sie ziehen ließ. Vielleicht war es der Moment der Verwundbarkeit, der ihn zurückgehalten hatte, sie weiter in den Dreck zu ziehen.

„Das war gemein, Linds!“, sagte Ford und schaute ihr nach. „Aber ich kann nicht verurteilen, dass du diese Frau geschlagen hast. Zählt Lilah überhaupt als Frau? Sie erinnert mich eher an Medusa, die mit ihren Blicken Menschen versteinert.“

„Sie hat es perfektioniert“, erwiderte Lindsey und sandte ihr seinerseits seinen herzlichsten, bösen Blick tief unter den Augenbrauen hervorschauend hinterher.

Der Dämon schüttelte sich lachend in seinem Anzug mit den ausladenden Schulterpolstern, so dass auch Lindsey auftaute. Verschmitzt grinste er ihn an und nahm das Tütchen, das dieser ihm anbot. Er nahm einen Zug und ließ das Zeug auf sich wirken. Er rauchte nicht sehr oft und wollte die Gegenwart Fords nutzen, sich mit einer anderen ‚Droge’ als seinem geliebten Whiskey zu entspannen.

„Gebe dir eine Gratistipp: Pass auf diesen Drachouni-Dämon auf. Der mit dem du gekommen bist. Drachouni lächeln nicht, das haben sie sich nur für die dummen Menschen angewöhnt, mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen“, warnte Ford. Lindsey antwortete mit einem ‚Mhmm’ rauchend.

Dann öffnete der Anwalt einhändig, in der anderen Hand den Joint, seinen Aktenkoffer, den er auf dem Stuhl neben sich abgelegt hatte. Er holte seinen Notizblock hervor und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Nach seinem Füller suchte er jedoch vergeblich.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Angel legte den Hörer auf. Er war gerade mit einem erwärmten Glas Blut aus der Küche gekommen, als das Telefon klingelte. Mit schnellen Schritten ohne den roten Lebenssaft zu verschütten war der Vampir hinter die Rezeption des Hyperion geeilt, da dort das nächste Telefon stand.

Jetzt entdeckte er daneben einen metallisch glänzenden Stift, der ihm bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Er hob ihn auf und betrachtete den Markennamen. Beim Drehen sah er den eingravierten Namen des Besitzers: Lindsey McDonald. 

Abfällig schnaubte Angel über den Füller, der mit Sicherheit ein Geschenk der Firma für seine ausgezeichneten Dienste war. Lindsey musste ihn heute Abend verloren haben. Er würde ihm ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit zurückgeben. Oder auch nicht.

„Aloha!“, trällerte Cordelia, als sie die paar Stufen hinter dem Eingang hinter sich ließ. Fred stöhnte schwerbeladen mit Tüten und bahnte sich direkt ihren Weg in die Küche, wo sie ihr Gepäck loswurde. Die Brünette tat es ihr nach, kam jedoch schnell wieder ins Foyer und überließ Fred das Einräumen.

Inzwischen war das A-Team zu Nachtschwärmern geworden und da Los Angeles nachts wie tags belebt und begehrt war, hatten sie keine Probleme, ihre Einkäufe zu später Stunde zu machen.

„Sieh mal, was ich hier habe!“, rief Cordelia gutgelaunt und wedelte mit der modischen Fahrradtasche mit Hawaiiblumenaufdruck vor Angel´s Nase herum. „Ist sie nicht schön? War zwar nicht ganz günstig, aber sie ist jeden Cent wert!“

„Ja, toll“, murmelte Angel.

„Was ist denn los? Stört es dich, das ich so viel Geld ausgegeben habe? Die Tasche hat sogar ein Handyfach, mit Klettverschluss – superpraktisch! Dann kannst du mich auch anrufen, wenn ich mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs bin. Einmal ‚kratsch’ und schon habe ich mein Handy an meinem Ohr und bin einsatzbereit!“

Die Seherin sah unglücklich drein, als Angel nicht in ihre Begeisterung einstimmen wollte. „Ist was passiert? Hat endlich jemand angerufen? Wir brauchen einen neuen Fall. Wir brauchen Geld! – Gut, ich könnte die Tasche zurückgeben. Sehr ungern, aber ich könnte... Wenn du willst... darauf bestehst...“

„Es gab nur einen Anruf.“

„Und?“

„Verwählt.“

„Hast du auch gute Nachrichten?“, fragte Cordelia mürrisch nach. Manchmal war Angel´s miese Laune echt ansteckend.

„Lindsey McDonald hat eine Ohrfeige bekommen.“

Die Brünette klatschte verzückt in die Hände. „Geschieht ihm ganz recht. Hoffentlich kommt er irgendwann mal auf dem Boden der Tatsachen an. Aber wenn ihm die Handsache schon nicht beeindruckt hat, dann hilft so eine Ohrfeige nicht viel.“ Ihr war es unangenehm, daran zu denken, dass Angel fähig war, einem Menschen – wenn auch einem schlechten – die Hand abzuhacken. Andererseits hatte er ihrer aller Leben retten wollen.

„Was hat er ausgefressen, dass du ihn geschlagen? Das hätte ich nur zu gerne gesehen!“

Angel seufzte. „Pamela kam hereingestürmt und hat eine riesige Szene gemacht, weil ich zugelassen habe, dass ihre Schwester ermordet wurde. Lindsey hat sich eingemischt, woraufhin sie ihm eine gegeben hat.“

„Wow! Shit! Dein Anwalt scheint sich richtig Mühe zu geben... verprügelt zu werden. Er hat eindeutig eine masochistische Ader“, murmelte Cordelia. Noch leiser: „Mit deiner natürlich nicht zu vergleichen.“

Angel schaute sie einen Moment an, schien ihren Kommentar nicht einordnen zu können oder sich schlicht die Erwiderung darauf zu sparen. Stattdessen seufzte er wiederholt: „Pamela will mich jetzt auf Vernachlässigung meiner Pflichten verklagen. Mein Anwalt hat sie auf die Idee gebracht: Er hat mit ihr geredet“, klagte er. „Wäre ich nur ein wenig früher gekommen, könnte Dana jetzt noch leben“, betrübte sich Angel.

„Ja, und wenn ich heute nicht shoppen gegangen wäre, hätte ich nicht den Kaugummi ins Har bekommen. Gut, eine zerstörte Frisur kann man nicht mit einem Leben vergleichen, aber Schicksal ist Schicksal.“

Angel wollte etwas einwerfen, doch Cordelia ließ es nicht zu. „Je länger ich für Angel Investigation arbeite, desto sicherer bin ich mir, dass es ein Schicksal gibt. Einiges können wir beeinflussen, anderes nicht. Damit muss man sich abfinden. Du glaubst doch an die Shanshu-Prophezeiung, oder etwa nicht?“

„Allein auf das Schicksal zu setzen ist absurd. Da könnte ich gleich Lindsey vertrauen!“, erwiderte der Vampir patzig.

„Du hörst nicht zu!“, maßregelte sie ihn und tippte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Du kannst Lindsey ebenso hintergehen, wie er versucht, es mit dir zu tun. Du kannst das Schicksal bescheißen, wenn du weißt, dass es dich bescheißen will. Misch die Karten neu, bevor die Wahrsagerin sie dir liest. Verstehst du?“

Der Vampir schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf, so als wäre es nicht sehr klug Cordelia zu widersprechen.

Irritiert richtete sich die Seherin auf und sah überlegend in die Luft. Da fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern.

„Ich bekomme die Visionen von den Mächten der Ewigkeit. Das sind doch praktisch Einladungen, verpflichtende Einladungen, das Schicksal zu betrügen. Es sind nicht alle Dinge in Stein gemeißelt. Hätten die Mächte gewollt, dass das Mädchen gerettet wird, hätten sie mir dann nicht eine Vision geschickt?“

„Wenn die Mächte dir jedes Mal, sobald ein Mädchen in Gefahr ist, eine Vision schicken würden, hätten wir nichts anderes zu tun“, widersprach Angel schnippisch.

„Angel, sie haben es ihn Sunnydale schneien lassen, damit du dich nicht umbringen konntest! Das ist vorbestimmt! Das Shanshu ist dein Schicksal. Jeder hat ein anderes und es kann nicht immer glücklich enden....“


	6. Chapter 6

„Angel Investigations, wir helfen den Hilflosen. Wyndham Pryce.“ Wesley lauschte einen Moment in die Stille, bevor eine Antwort am anderen Ende der Leitung durch den Hörer kam.

„McDonald. Könnte ich Angel sprechen?“

„Lindsey McDonald“, sagte der ehemalige Wächter in aller Deutlichkeit, das Angel zwangsläufig hellhörig werden musste. Der Vampir kam zu ihm rüber und formte lautlos mit den Lippen, er sollte ihm das Telefon geben.

„Ich gebe ihn dir“, erwiderte Wesley. Er reichte dem Vampir den Hörer und wischte sich endlich den Rest schleimigen Drecks, der ihm langsam an der Nase vorbei in seinen Mund lief, ab. Er gab seinem Boss noch ein letztes Zeichen, dass er nach Hause unter die Dusche gehen würde. Dann verließ er mit einem Winken Angels Büro.

Lindsey nutzte den Augenblick und stellte sein Radio leiser.

„Hast du etwas Neues für mich?“, fragte Angel wissbegierig.

„Angel, die Welt dreht sich nicht ausschließlich um dich“, belehrte Lindsey ihn, „Ich wollte wissen, ob du meinen Füller gesehen hast.“

„Das habe ich, allerdings!“ Er machte eine aufgebrachte Bewegung, in der sich das Telefonkabel um seinen Unterarm schlang.

„Nicht so bissig! Oder hattest du heute nichts Ordentliches zwischen den Zähnen? Ich könnte dir Lilah anbieten“, amüsierte sich Lindsey. Die schlechte Laune vom frühen Abend hatte sich mit dem Rauch des Joints im Nichts aufgelöst.

„Du bist zu gut zu mir!“, spottete Angel. Er drehte sich seinen Schreibtischstuhl zurecht und nahm Platz.

„Nein, sie ist dir bestimmt zu zäh. Zudem würdest du mir einem Gefallen tun, wenn du Lilah beseitigst und das willst du sicher nicht.“ Lindsey wechselte das Handy in seine andere Hand und drückte es zwischen Schulter und Wange, damit er beide Hände am Lenkrad hatte. Zu seiner Rechten hatte er einen Streifenwagen gesichtet. Er ließ sich zurückfallen und ordnete sich hinter ihnen an. Eine Polizeikontrolle würde jetzt nicht gut kommen.

Lindsey hatte sich angewöhnt, darauf zu achten, da er sich öfters einen Schluck genehmigte und die Publicity für ihn, seine Karriere und die Kanzlei nicht unbedingt förderlich war.

Nach einer kurzen Atempause provozierte er Angel jedoch so vergnügt wie zuvor. „Aber ich weiß, dass du niemanden mehr killst, Dämonen mal ausgenommen, aber Leichen im Keller lassen sich nicht mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren.“ Zwei Straßen weiter bog die Polizeikarosserie ab und Lindsey entspannte sich wieder.

„Sei dir da nur nicht zu sicher!“ Der Vampir lehnte sich zurück, legte die Füße über die linke Ecke seines Schreibtisches und fabulierte süffisant: „Sag mir, was ist der Unterschied zwischen dir lebend oder tot? Es nur ein Leben, richtig? Selbst reiche, privilegierte Leute stinken, wenn sie beginnen zu verwesen.“

„Man sollte das ewige Leben nicht mit Unsterblichkeit verwechselte.“ Lindsey lauerte auf eine Erwiderung, die auf sich warten ließ, weil Angel angefangen hatte, versonnen auf seinem Block herumzukritzeln. Aus dem Nichts heraus fragte der junge Anwalt plötzlich: „Warum hast du mir nie eine zweite Chance gegeben?“

Durch sein Handy hörte das laute, kehlige Lachen des Vampirs. Beleidigt schnappte er: „Wenn du Faith eine zweite Chance geben konntest, warum dann nicht mir?“

Er sah in Rück- und Seitenspiegel und bog in die nächste Straße auf seiner Seite.

Angel lachte immer noch: „Ich habe dir vor langer Zeit angeboten, die Seiten zu wechseln. Danach ist eine Menge passiert. Soll ich alles aufzählen, was du getan hast? Du hast Faith engagiert, um mich zu töten, aber sie konnte es nicht, im Gegensatz zu dir. Hätten dir deine Vorgesetzten nicht verboten, mich umzubringen, hättest du es längst wieder und wieder versucht. Genaugenommen hat dich das auch nicht aufgehalten: Du wolltest mich mit deinem Truck zu überfahren. Nicht zu vergessen, der Vorschlaghammer.“

„Ich hatte meine Gründe!“, widersprach Lindsey schneidend. „Darla! Das Ritual! Meine Hand!“

„Du hast eine neue Hand! Ich will gar nicht wissen, aus welchem Grab sie Wolfram & Hart gestohlen haben. Und wo wir bei Darla angekommen sind: Du hast sie zum Leben erweckt – und dabei mit Cordys Leben gespielt! Wesley wäre -“

„Das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, mir meine Hand abzuhacken!“, fauchte der Anwalt zurück.

Wieder schnaubte der Vampir und zog ihn auf: „Ein Jammer, dass der Plan mit Darla nicht funktioniert hat. Sie hat zu deinem Verdruss mit mir geschlafen und nichts ist passiert“, triumphierte er.

„Einmal eine Hure, immer eine Hure!“, höhnte Lindsey verletzt. Er wechselte sein Handy in die andere Hand, parkte den Firmen-Mercedes und zog dem Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss.

„Du musst es ja wissen“, lächelte der Vampir in seinen Hörer, „Dich hätte sie nicht einmal rangelassen, selbst wenn du ihr Geld angeboten hättest. Ich lege jetzt auf. Vielleicht ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen, aber dies ist keine Sex-Hotline und meine Zeit ist viel zu wertvoll, um sie mit dir zu verschwenden.“

„Oh, das dachte ich aber“, grinste Lindsey breit. Er warf die Autotür hinter sich zu. „Es macht mich an, dich fertig zu machen, auf dem Boden kriechen-“

„Au revoir!“ Die Leitung war tot.

Angel erhob sich schwerfällig aus seinem Stuhl. Er gähnte herzhaft und lockerte seine Schultern. Der Kampf mit dem Team an seiner Seite hatte ihm gut getan. Das Ausharren auf einen großen, geldbringenden Fall war zermürbend, besonders wenn man inbrünstig darauf wartete.

In wenigen Stunden würde die Sonne aufgehen. Der Vampir hatte sich für morgen Nacht vorgenommen, Klinken putzen zu gehen und ein paar Bekannte und Dämonen anzusprechen, ob sie nicht etwas für Angel Investigations hatten. Nebenher konnte er vielleicht auch noch herausfinden, ob sich irgendwelche neuen Monster in der Stadt rumtrieben, die etwas mit dem Tod von Dana zu tun hatten oder zumindest etwas gehört hatten.

Er löschte das Licht in seinem Büro. Sein Blick erfasste seinen dreckigen Ledermantel auf der runden Sitzgelegenheit im Foyer. Er marschierte in Richtung Haupteingang, um ihn abzuschließen, als die Tür augenblicklich aufflog und Lindsey eintrat.

Angel stoppte in der Bewegung und schüttelte verdrossen den Kopf. „Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen. Du bist verrückter, als ich dachte, Lindsey. Was ist es? Das Geld? Masochismus? Der dich immer wieder zu mir treibt?“

„Wir waren noch nicht fertig.“

„Oh doch, waren wir!“

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet: Was müsste ich tun, damit du mir eine zweite Chance gibst? Was ist mit ‚Jede Seele kann gerettet werden’? Faith hast du vergeben. Müsste ich erst sterben, um zu beweisen, dass ich mich ändern kann?“, argumentierte Lindsey hartnäckig.

„Du hast Gras geraucht“, stellte er nüchtern fest. Die stumpfen, glasigen Augen und der beißende Geruch. Angel machte eine genervte Geste mit der Hand, er drehte sich um und ging weg. „Verpiss dich!“

„Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach abhauen und mich hier stehen lassen“, empörte sich Lindsey lautstark.

„Oh doch, das kann ich.“ Der Vampir ging zur Theke. Als er sich wieder umwandte, stand Lindsey immer noch an Ort und Stelle. Mit den großen Schritten eines Vampirs und einem nicht sehr freundlichen Blick eilte er auf ihn zu. Angel hob seine Hand, die ihm entgegenschnellte, sodass Lindsey nur Sekundenbruchteile nach dem Zusammenzucken seine Muskeln anspannte. Für Flucht oder Fight.

Angel konnte sein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Derb sagte er: „Hier ist dein Goldstück. Und nun verschwinde endlich!“ Er hielt ihm seinen Füller unter die Nase.

Hochmütig schnappte sich der Anwalt sein Eigentum. „Du trägst Angelus wie eine verdammte Lederhose. Wenn es dir passt, schlüpfst du hinein! Irgendwo klemmt ein Holzkeil im Türrahmen zwischen Angel und Angelus. Es ist ein echtes Wunder, dass du noch frei herumläufst und dich niemand eingewiesen hat.“

„Ich glaube, das habe ich schon mal gehört“, erwiderte Angel gelassen, „Anne hat mir gesagt, du hättest ihr diese überaus treffende Beschreibung von mir gegeben.“

„Du schuldest mir eine Antwort.“

„Ich schulde dir gar nichts“, knurrte Angel aufgebracht. Seine Laune spazierte am Rande einer Explosion. Lindsey war das sehr wohl bewusst, er hielt seinen Körper unter Spannung, wartete und stocherte in dem Wespennest, begierig darauf, was passieren würde.

„Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wer mir lieber ist: Evil Angel oder Annoying Angel.“

„Dein Konfrontationskurs kracht gleich auf einen Eisberg“, zischte er wütend. Der Vampir machte einen energischen Schritt auf Lindsey zu. „Du denkst, ich bin böse? Ich bin ein Schosshündchen im Vergleich zu Zerberus Angelus. Frag jemanden, der das Vergnügen hatte, ihn zu treffen.“

Grob packte er Lindsey am Kragen.

„Angelus kann all die ungezogenen, bösen Dinge tun, für die du dich schuldig fühlen würdest! Du mit deinem katholischen Trauma! Das muss ja zwangsläufig zu einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit -“

Lindsey konnte nicht weiterreden, denn Angel schlug ihm heftig ins Gesicht, sodass er rückwärts taumelte und hart auf mit dem Hintern landete. Er wischte sich das Blut von seiner aufgeplatzten Unterlippe und rappelte sich augenblicklich auf.

„Die Tai Chi scheint zu wirken... relativ gesehen für deine Verhältnisse“, amüsierte sich der junge Anwalt. Geschickt wich er dem nächsten Schlag aus, doch der Fußtritt folgte zu schnell, als dass er darauf hätte reagieren können.

„Hast du einen Todeswunsch, Lin?“

„Nennen wir es doch lieber einen kleinen Flirt mit dem Tod. – Eigentlich wollte ich nur meinem Füller abholen.“ Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Lippen stand Lindsey aufrecht seinem Kontrahenten gegenüber. Seine rechte Faust jagte auf Angel zu, die dieser gewandt abblockte, aber er konnte ebenso wie der Vampir und ließ seine linke sofort nachkommen.

Angel war nur eine Sekunde aus der Bahn geworfen.

Er schnaubte. Jetzt spielten Worte keine Rolle mehr. Das war genau der Punkt, an dem alles aus dem Ruder lief. Der Vampir hielt sich nicht mehr zurück und verdrosch Lindsey, der sich nach Kräften wehrte. Er hatte es schließlich so gewollt.

Als der Anwalt sich nicht mehr rasch genug aufrichten konnte, wurde der Kampf auf den Fußboden verlegt. Lindseys Rippen und sein rechter Wangenknochen schmerzte, aus seiner Nase lief Blut, während seine Unterlippe empfindlich anschwoll.

Mit einem gezielten Treffer in Angels Schritt warf er den schweren Vampir von sich und rollte sich röchelnd auf die Seite, um aufzustehen. Doch nur kurz danach hatte Angel ihn wieder am Kragen. Die Augen des Vampirs funkelten ihn golden an. Fast fürchtete er, Angel könne jeden Moment seine Hände um seinen Hals schließen und ihn erwürgen.

Angel knurrte tief, als Lindsey versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Sein Knie auf dem Brustkorb hielt ihn am Boden unter Kontrolle. Demonstrativ drückte er gegen Lindseys Kehlkopf. Der intensive Geruch des frischen Blutes, das Lindsey aus der Nase entlang der Oberlippe zur rechten Seite herunter lief, stieg ihm ungefiltert ins Gehirn, seine Nüstern saugten dazu den süßen Cocktail in Lindseys keuchenden, warmen Atemzügen auf.

Keiner bewegte sich.

Wenn der Vampir jetzt grübelte, überlegte Lindsey, ja wenn, dann war das der wohl unpassendste Moment überhaupt, aber wagte es nicht, in dieser heiklen Situation einen Laut von sich zu geben.

Völlig überraschend sprang Angel plötzlich auf die Beine. Er strich sein Hemd glatt. Er blickte einmal kurz zu dem auf dem Linoleum liegenden Lindsey, dann sah er zum Treppenabsatz hinauf. Lindsey war seinem Blick irritiert gefolgt. Dort stand Fred, die ebenso perplex dreinschaute, im Pyjama mit plüschigen Häschenpantoffeln.

„Er hat seinen Füller vergessen“, sagte Angel zu ihr, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Fred kam herunter, ohne die beiden aus den Augen zu lassen. „Lindsey wollte gerade gehen.“

Das war das Stichwort. Der Gong hatte ihn gerettet. Lindsey rollte sich auf die Seite und kam schwerfällig hoch. Er spürte seine Rippen schmerzhaft, biss aber die Zähne zusammen, die Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben. Nicht vor Angel oder Fred.

Irgendwie schaffte er es noch, der jungen Frau zuzulächeln, bevor er lädiert langsam zum Ausgang schlich. Angel ignorierte ihn halsstarrig.

Ohne es logisch erklären zu können ging der junge Anwalt schmunzelnd hinaus. Er hatte Angel bis aufs Äußerste gereizt und war davongekommen. Nur die Tatsache, dass Angel, hätte er gewollt, ihn mit Leichtigkeit hätte töten können, schmälerte sein Vergnügen.

Wahrscheinlich war er krank. Lindsey schniefte. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er Blut von seiner Oberlippe. Ob es wohl zu spät war für eine Therapie. Dann müsste er ganz von vorne anfangen. Bei seiner armen Kindheit. Er erinnerte sich, was der Vampir dazu gesagt hatte, als er ihm seine Lebensgeschichte preisgegeben hatte.

„Sorry, ich bin eingenickt. Wann kommst du zu dem Teil, wo du böse geworden bist?“


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan Reed lief ihm im Gang über den Weg. „Hallo Lindsey.“ Er begrüßte ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das dieser erwiderte.

„Hallo Nathan.“

„Wie läuft der Fall Kyuzô?“, begann der ältere Mann einen federleichten Smalltalk und ignorierte großzügig die bläulich-lilafarbene Färbung von Lindseys Nasenrücken, die eher provisorisch überschminkt worden war.

„Sehr gut. In zwei Stunden beginnt die Verhandlung.“ Lindsey warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ich bin äußerst zuversichtlich, dass wir gewinnen. Die Gegenseite hat nichts in der Hand.“

„Das freut mich zu hören“, lächelte sein Vorgesetzter. „Und wie steht es mit den Übersetzungen für Luscinus?“

„Wir können das Ritual Freitag wie geplant vornehmen. Dann haben wir den Samstag für den Notfall offen, bevor sich das Zeitfenster wieder schließt – nur für den Fall, dass etwas dazwischen kommt, was wir nicht hoffen“, antwortete der junge Anwalt ihm ordnungsgemäß. „Gavin hat sich um das Grundstück samt Haus gekümmert. Die Eigentümer sind unentschlossen, ob sie es verkaufen wollen, aber es steht derzeitig leer, also sollte uns niemand im Weg stehen.“

„Sehr gut!“ Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Lindsey, ich wusste, dass du es in der Firma weit bringen würdest.“

Lindsey konnte sich nicht helfen und grinste über Reeds Versuch, ihn zu manipulieren. Holland Manners hatte noch mit ihm spielen können, indem er ihn ‚mein Sohn’ nannte und Fürsorge vorspielte, aber selbst da hatte er irgendwann seine Unterwürfigkeit abgelegt.

Reed hatte etwas von einem Politiker, dessen falsche Besorgnis selbst durch den besten Redenschreiber nie glaubwürdig werden würde. Der Mann hatte keine Durchsetzungskraft, was ihn in dieser Kanzlei sicherlich nicht hilfreich war, wenn er die Karriereleiter hinaufstolpern wollte. Irgendwann würde Reed von der Bildfläche verschwinden und jemand anderes auftauchen, als wäre er nie da gewesen.

„Ich hasse es zu versagen, wenn ich es niemandem anhängen kann“, lächelte Lindsey.

„Man kann sich auf dich verlassen“, bestätigte Reed mit Befriedigung und wurde wieder ernst. „Luscinus sitzt in meinem Büro. Ich möchte, dass du zu ihm gehst und ihn auf den neuesten Stand bringst.“

Plötzlich roch Lindsey die Lunte. Der Dämon hatte sich ähnlich ausgedrückt, ihm auf sanfte Weise mit Schmeicheleien Sand in die Augen gestreut. Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass Reed mehr wusste. Sie hatten miteinander den Preis für Lindseys (und Gavins) Tun ausgehandelt und aus irgendeinem Grund durfte er nicht wissen, um was es ging.

Lindsey nickte. „Natürlich.“

„Gut, gut, ich muss weiter“, sagte er, klopfe ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter und ging.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes, dass ihn stutzen ließ: Niemand hatte sich nach Angel erkundigt.

Lindsey versuchte, seine eigenen Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen: Sollte er womöglich den Fall verlieren und Angel damit ins Gefängnis wandern? Auch wenn ihn Gefängnismauern nicht abhalten würden, vielleicht würde Angel sogar freiwillig seine Strafe absitzen wollen aber im Knast würde er zweifellos dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt werden.

Oder warteten die Senior Partner einfach nur, dass er, Lindsey, und Angel sich gegenseitig niedermachten? War er womöglich nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver für einen größeren Plan?

Lindsey beschloss, Luscinus direkt darauf anzusprechen. Die Möglichkeit, dass alles zusammenhing, ließ ihn nicht los.

Eigentlich wusste er nicht viel über die Dämonenrasse, der Luscinus angehörte und war zuvor auch niemandem wie ihm begegnet. Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben nicht sorgfältig genug gemacht. Ford hatte ihn vor der Manipulation durch den Dämon gewarnt, er hatte sich jedoch Luscinus gegenüber überlegen gefühlt, weil er Luscinus’ Spiel des Verstellens und Arschkriechens täglich spielte.

Zielstrebig schritt der junge Anwalt auf Reeds Büro zu. Als er die Tür öffnete, erblickte er Luscinus auf der Ledergarnitur an der rechten Wand sitzen. Er saß schräg mit dem Rücken zu Lindsey und schaute aus dem Fenster in die neonleuchtende Nacht. Seine dünnen, schuppigen, übereinander geschlagenen Beine kamen unter seiner Leinenhose zum Vorschein.

Der Dämon erhob sich, sobald er Lindseys gewahr wurde. Er ging mit einem Lächeln und der offenen Hand zur Begrüßung auf ihn zu. „Einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Lindsey.“

„Lassen Sie das Grinsen. Ich weiß, ... dass Drachouni nicht lächeln“, erwiderte Lindsey unterkühlt.

Luscinus’ Gesicht entglitt das Lächeln auf der Stelle. „Menschen haben es gern, wenn man ihnen schmeichelt, Sie nicht?“

„Nicht, wenn man mir damit etwas vorspielt!“ Er ließ den Dämon stehen und marschierte zur Fensterfront. Luscinus folgte ihm.

„Und Sie mich nicht erkennen“, ergänzte er unschuldig, „Sie meinen also, dass ich Ihnen etwas vorspiele?“ Seine Miene wies reine Neutralität auf. Lindsey musterte ihn, konnte aber nichts Verräterisches ausmachen, dass anzeigte, ob der Dämon nervös wurde, weil man ihm auf die Schliche kam.

„Ja, das meine ich“, sagte er von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

„Die Wahrheit ist keine Hure, die sich jedem an den Hals wirft, der sie begehrt“, erläuterte Luscinus abgeklärt. „Wie steht es mit den Übersetzungen?“

„Die sind abgeschlossen. Wir können das Ritual morgen plangemäß durchführen.“ Lindsey war sehr wohl klar, wie der Dämon geschickt das Thema wechselte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie etwas verbergen. Es geht um das Honorar. Was müssen Sie tun? Wozu hat Sie Wolfram & Hart verpflichtet?“

Er erwartete ein charmantes Lächeln von Luscinus, aber dieser hatte es völlig abgedreht, als könne er die Geste auf Knopfdruck nach Belieben ab- und abstellen.

„Ich tue, was ich kann“, antwortete der Dämon gelassen, „Was kümmert Sie es, was ich für den Auftrag bezahle. Sie bekommen trotzdem ihr Geld, ohne sich großartig ihre Hand schmutzig zu machen.“

Dann schwieg Luscinus. Lindsey tippte unbeherrscht mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte des Schreibtisches.

„Ich möchte es gerne wissen. Oder hat man Ihnen verboten, mit mir darüber zu reden?“, fragte der junge Anwalt mit gepresster Höflichkeit.

„Nicht ausdrücklich. Doch da Sie bei der Unterredung nicht zu gegen waren, nehme ich es stark an.“

Lindsey pustete Luft durch die Nase aus.

„Trotz Ihres Sarkasmus und Ihrer Gleichgültigkeit sind Sie so leicht zu begreifen.“ In Luscinus’ Stimmt schwang Amüsiertheit mit, auch wenn sein Gesicht nichts davon verriet.

„Ich mag Sie und das ist ein echtes Kompliment, denn für gewöhnlich bin ich, sind Drachouni Einzelgänger und meiden Gesellschaft. Aber das wissen Sie sicher“, fuhr der Dämon fort.

Lindsey beobachtete faustisch seine Augen. Er hatte gedacht, dieser Dämon wäre wie jeder andere und er hätte ihn durchschaut mit seiner Überheblichkeit und seinem falschen Lächeln. 

„Ich werde Ihnen erzählen, was ich für die Senior Partner tue.“ Gebannte Pause. „Ich manipuliere Sie. Man könnte es hypnotisieren nennen, aber es ist ein wenig komplexer und schließlich möchte ich meine Fähigkeiten nicht in den Schatten stellen. Mit Gedankenlesen hat es jedoch nichts zu tun.“

Lindsey wusste nicht, was er von der Offenbarung halten sollte. Er versuchte vergeblich, eine Geste, ein unbewusste Zucken an ihm zu entdecken, das ihn der Lüge bezichtigte.

Er wartete gespannt auf die Fortsetzung.

„Ich habe Nachforschungen über Sie angestellt, aber wer Sie sind, haben Sie mir selbst erzählt. Oh, Sie haben ein wunderbares Pokerface“, bekannte er, „Ich bin einfach ein exzellenter Beobachter.“

„Und wozu das Ganze?“

Der Dämon machte mit eine banale Geste mit seiner Pranke, als wäre es offensichtlich. „Um den Vampir und Sie einander näher zu bringen.“

Lindsey schnappte entsetzt: „Angel?“

„Ja“, nickte Luscinus bestätigend und sah ihn an, wobei Lindsey das unangenehme Gefühl hatte, das dieser ihm direkt auf die lädierte Nase sah. „Die Senior Partner wollen Angel korrumpieren, ihn aus der Bahn werfen. Soweit ich mich informiert habe, wurde schon sehr viel unternommen: Man hat versucht, den Kontakt zu der Welt und zu seinen Freunden zu kappen. Faith wurde auf ihn angesetzt. Darla, seine einstige Gefährtin, sollte sein Alter Ego auf den Plan bringen und so weiter und so fort. Alles hat nicht funktioniert. Sie sind da schon eine sehr naheliegende Lösung-“

„Stopp, stopp“, wedelte Lindsey mit seiner Hand in der Luft. „Was? Wieso?“

“Lindsey.” Der Dämon klang nachsichtig. „Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, was Sie schon wissen. Eines jedoch: Ich habe nur nachgeholfen, das Potenzial war schon vorhanden.“

Diesmal lächelte Luscinus. Er tätschelte Lindseys Hand, die auf der Schreibtischplatte ruhte. „Ich verabschiede mich für diesmal. Ich bin zum Essen verabredet. Wir sehen uns morgen.“

Luscinus verließ Reeds Büro, ohne dass Lindsey ihn aufhielt.

Tausend Fragen sprudelten durcheinander durch seinen Kopf. Der Dämon schien die Wahrheit verkündet zu haben und hatte sich gleichzeitig äußerst vage ausgedrückt.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Er stellte sein Baby ab. Liebe und Stolz schwellten in Lindseys Brust, als er zu seinem 56er Ford Pick-Up zurückblickte. Sie mochte ein wenig rostig und demoliert sein, doch so liebte er sein Mädchen. Heute Nacht würde sich Lindsey ordentlich betrinken. Bei Lorne stand sie sicher.

Das Caritas war gut gefüllt. Bereits auf der Treppe kamen ihm laute, gutgelaunte Stimmen entgegen. Lindsey marschierte direkt zum Tresen. Lorne hatte zum Glück so viel zu tun, dass der grüne Barkeeper ihn nur von weitem mit einer Kusshand begrüßen konnte. Seine Worte gingen in dem Lärm unter.

Lindsey wollte erst mit ihm reden, wenn er genug intus hatte. Er fing gleich mit großen Schlucken an und spülte das erste Glas nur so seine Kehle hinab. Nach einer Weile rutschte er mit dem Whiskeyglas in der Hand auf seinem Hocker Richtung Bühne herum. Im Moment schien niemand Lust zu haben, sich beim Karaoke lächerlich zu machen. Das würde noch kommen. Je später der später der Abend, desto feuchtfröhlicher die Gäste.

Der Anwalt schaute sich im Caritas um. Die meisten kannte er schon von Sehen, mit einigen wenigen hatte er geplaudert. Er beobachtete einige und versuchte herauszubekommen, worum es in der jeweiligen Unterhaltung gehen mochte. 

Dann kam Lorne japsend zu ihm auf seine Seite des Tresens. Ganz der zuvorkommende Barkeeper füllte er seinem Stammglas nach. „Oh Honey“, stöhnte Lorne, „Ich glaube, ich muss einen neuen Kellner einstellen. Heute Nacht kommen wir wirklich kaum mit den Bestellungen nach.“

„Das sehe ich“, erwiderte Lindsey.

Lorne beugte sich vertraut zu ihm vor. “Ich bin froh, dass du dich so schnell wieder blicken lässt. Ich dachte schon, du wärst in der Betty Ford-Klinik gelandet“, scherzte er.

„Beleidige mich nur, dann brauche ich bald wirklich eine Therapie“, lächelte Lindsey. Bei Lorne wurde wirklich jeder weich.

Von einem Tisch her rief ein Dämon lautstark nach Lorne. Der grüne Barkeeper tauchte tiefer mit dem Kopf ab: „Man denkt immer, man ist der einzige, der morgens rüber rollt und sieht, was neben einem im Bett liegt und denkt: ‚Hallelujah.’“ Er verdrehte kurz die Augen, als er zu besagtem Tisch hinüberblickte.

Lindsey folgte seinem Blick. Konnte es sein, dass er schon zu viel getrunken hatte – oder womöglich zu wenig?

„Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen“, bat Lorne.

„Welchen?“, fragte Lindsey und beugte sich weiter über den Tresen verschwörerisch zu ihm vor, um seiner Antwort zu lauschen.

„Das ist gut so“, meinte der Barkeeper. Seine Finger berührten die rechte Seite von Lindseys Kiefer. Lorne hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und wanderte mit seinen Lippen zu seinem Mund, ohne ihn jedoch zu küssen. Von Ferne sah das natürlich anders aus.

„Danke. Er hat es gekauft. Ich werde ihm jetzt alles sagen“, bedankte Lorne sich grinsend und sah Lindsey herzlich an. Dann schritt er los.

Lindsey drehte sich wieder um und beobachtete das Szenario. Lornes Dämon war nicht sehr erfreut. Lindsey konnte die Blitze in seinen Augen spüren, die dieser in seine Richtung abfeuerte. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen wandte er sich ab, als er plötzlich Angel in der Menge entdeckte. Und Cordelia. Beide plauderten mit unterschiedlichen Dämonen an verschiedenen Tischen.

Schnell wandte er sich ab, dann kam auch schon Lorne zurück und stellte sich neben ihn. „Er hat sich mächtig aufgeregt“, grinste er.

„Ich glaube, ich muss demnächst wieder Zuhause trinken“, meinte Lindsey.

„Oh Gott nein, bloß nicht, du kannst mich jetzt auf keinen Fall allein lassen. Jetzt musst du sogar noch öfter kommen, du bist schließlich mein Neuer!“

Der junge Mann grinste schief. Der Whiskey tat seine Arbeit und das war wohl das Beste am Alkohol.

„Ich habe schon genügend schwierige Mandanten“, sagte er und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung hinter sich auf den Vampir.

„Ach Angel! Ihr beide seid schon witzig“, kicherte Lorne, „Hast du gesehen, wie er die ganze Zeit versucht hat, nicht herüber zu schauen? Er muss ein äußerst wichtiges Anliegen an dich haben.“

„Vielleicht gehe ich besser, bevor er rüber kommt“, sagte sich Lindsey. Heute auf Angel zu treffen... darauf war er nicht vorbereitet. Er musste erst genau verarbeiten, was Luscinus zu ihm gesagt hatte. Und ehe er das konnte, musste er nüchtern werden.

Der grüne Dämon betrachtete ihn schmollend. „Du willst mich wirklich allein lassen?“

„Ich komme morgen. Versprochen. Spät, aber ich komme.“

„Das hoffe ich doch“, nuschelte Lorne vergnügt, als Lindsey ihn zum Abschied umarmte. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen sah der junge Mann über Lornes Schulter hinweg zu dessen ehemaligen Bettgenossen.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen verfing sich Lindseys Blick kurz mit Angels. Er machte zu, dass er raus kam, nachdem er seine Jacke eingesammelt hatte. An der frischen Luft verwandelte sich sein Atem in schwache, weiße Wölkchen. Automatisch ging Lindsey auf seinen Ford Pick-Up zu, bis er sich erinnerte, dass er ein Taxi hatte nehmen wollen. Er verfluchte sich, nicht zuerst eines bestelllt zu haben, bevor er eine Ewigkeit in der Kälte darauf wartete.

Fröstelnd zog Lindsey seine Bikerjacke enger um den Oberkörper und tigerte auf und ab, um sich warm zu halten.

Er lief noch einmal zu seinem Truck und überlegte, ob es sich lohnte, sich reinzusetzen und etwas Musik zu hören, aber womöglich fuhr sein Taxi dann einfach an ihm vorbei. In der rechten Hand klimperten seine Schlüssel in der Jackentasche, in der anderen Hand lag sein Handy, das ihn über die Uhrzeit informierte, als er sich umwandte und Angel plötzlich vor ihm stand.

„Shit“, fluchte Lindsey.

„Lin“, sagte Angel, „Du bist hier.“

„Ja, ich bin hier. Und ich bin noch eine Menge Dinge mehr. Betrunken. Angepisst. Allein. Dumm. Also bring hinter dich, was immer du tun musst”, erwiderte Lindsey trotzig und stopfte das Handy zurück in die Jackentasche, damit er freie Hände hatte.

„Du dachtest, du könntest mit dem Bösen spielen und nicht gefickt werden. Dein Fehler, Lindsey.“

„Fein. Willst du weiter machen, wo du gestern unterbrochen wurdest. Du hast mich geschlagen...“

„Nicht hart genug“, sagte der Vampir, woraufhin Lindsey schnaubte.

„Wartet nicht Cordelia auf dich?“

„Ich gehe gleich wieder rein.“

„Hier.“ Lindsey drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Mein Kiefer ist noch unbeschadet. Ein Jammer, dass du nicht weiter gekommen bist “, spottete Lindsey.

Angel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay, was zur Hölle willst du?“

„Ich wollte mit dir reden.“

„Das habe ich bereits gestern versucht.“

„Du hast nicht geredet, du hast mich angemacht!“, stellte Angel zornig klar.

„Und was verstehst du unter ‚reden’?“, gab Lindsey zurück und deutete auf seine geplatzte Oberlippe und seine blaulilane Nase. Von den Rippenprellungen, die er sich hatte bandagieren lassen, gar nicht zu reden. 

„Ich wollte sehen, ob du okay bist.“ Angel hörte sich ein wenig, aber nur sehr, sehr wenig, fast gar nicht zerknirscht an.

„Das bedeutet mir eine Menge“, pfiff Lindsey sarkastisch. „Von dem Typen, der mir das angetan hat! Und jetzt lass mich gehen, mein Taxi kommt gleich.“ Er wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängeln, aber Angel schubste ihn zurück gegen den Kühlergrill des Pick-ups.

„Hör mir zu! Ich will, dass du dich erinnerst, dass ich bereit gewesen bin, dir zu helfen nach der Geschichte mit den Seherkindern.“

„Du wolltest mich retten. Du mit deinem beschissenen Helfersyndrom, als wäre ich irgendeines dieser armen Opfer in der ach so bösen Welt. Wenn du mir hättest helfen wollen, dann hättest du, wir beide auf einer Seite - du hättest dich mit mir auf Niveau gestellt, stellen müssen“, ließ Lindsey seinen Frust raus.

„Hör zu!“, echote Angel grollend beim zweiten Ansatz und packte ihn am Kragen, als wolle er ihn wachrütteln.

„Denn so einfach lassen Wolfram & Hart niemanden ziehen: Entweder du bist für oder gegen sie. Lebendig oder tot“, stampte Lindsey aufgebracht weiter. „Du kannst nicht einfach sagen: ‚Hey Lin, ich habe dich gerettet, jetzt kannst du sicher nach Hause gehen!’ Woraufhin ich seufzen würde: ‚Oh Angel, du bist mein Held!’“

Der Vampir drückte ihn gegen das Auto, sodass Lindsey die Motorhaube in seinem Rücken spürte. „Wenn es je irgendwann so eine Chance, eine nach deiner Vorstellung gegeben haben sollte, dann hast du es gründlich verbockt!“ 

„Das ist wie Kalter Krieg. Total...“ Resigniert seufzte Lindsey und ließ sich rückwärts, da er ehe keine andere Bewegungsmöglichkeit hatte, auf das kalte Metall sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Es ist mir egal.“

Lindsey wartete. Angel rühte sich nicht. Seine Hände hatten ihn immer noch im Griff, ließen jedoch langsam, zörgerlich locker.

Er trat Angels gegen das Schienbein. „Was brauchst du solange?“ Wütend blickte er ihn an. Angel beugte sich nieder. Lindsey erwartete schon, dass er ihn biss und ihm das Blut aussaugte, stattdessen flüsterte er: „Bist du so angeturnt wie ich?“

„Mehr.“


	8. Chapter 8

Angel küsste seinen Mund, der ihn so oft provoziert hatte, auf fotzige wie angenehme Art und Weise. Er küsste den bunten Bluterguss seiner Nase mit luftigen Lippen, wie man bei einem Kind auf die Wunde pustete. Es musste das tiefe Loch seines Stolzes weiter vergrößert haben.

„Es hätte schon immer so sein können.“

Die Realität war zu nah, als dass Lindsey alle seine Vorbehalte so einfach über Bord hätte werfen können. Die Wirkung des Alkoholkonsums hatte nachgelassen. Mit seinen Händen hielt er den Vampir nüchtern auf Abstand. Dennoch hätte er lügen müssen, dass ihm nicht gefiel, was Angel ihm diesmal antat.

„Ich sage dir was!“, holte Lindsey polternd aus, aber er kam nicht weit. Angels Hände gegen seine Hüfte, sein ganzer Körper presste ihn mit sanftem Druck gegen den Kühlergrill seines Babys, während er Angels Zunge an seinem Hals spürte und er ein erregtes Keuchen in die kalte Nachtluft entließ.

Zu spät, zu halbherzig startete Lindsey einen weiteren Versuch, zu widersprechen. Mit Trotz erhob er widerstrebend seine Stimme und sagte: „Macht dir das kleine Doktorspiel Spaß? Ein neues Machtgefühl in deinem sadistischen Kosmos gespaltener Persönlichkeiten?“

„Es war bisher eine verdammte unbefriedigende Situation. Für uns beide“, entgegnete ihm Angel in aller Ruhe, als hätte er alles geplant, wobei er ihn die braunen Augen verschlingend ansahen, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. „Ein verstohlener Blick, der zu lange währt, eine scheinbar zufällige Berührung, der intensive Geruch... Das war längst überfällig. Die Spannung zog sich wie ein roter Faden durch jede unserer Begegnungen, Lin.“

Gewiss wusste Lindsey doch, von welcher Art Spannung er sprach.

Er hatte sich in dieser Nacht für seine altbekannte Droge entschieden und nun bot sich ihm auf einmal eine neue Art der Ablenkung und gleichzeitig der Abhängigkeit, von der nicht sicher war, ob es klug war, sich darauf einzulassen.

Andererseits war dies hier besser als jede Fantasie, als alles, was er sich ausgemalt hatte. Sein Wunschbild: Angel tot. Noch besser: Angel gebrochen. Und noch viel besser: Auf sein Erbarmen angewiesen. Aber dies setzte seiner Vorstellung die Krone auf: Angel wollte etwas von ihm.

Rational gesehen hätte Lindsey ihn hassen müssen, dafür dass er ihm die Hand genommen hatte, aber Angel zerschmetterte alle seine Gedankengänge. „Gemeine Lust.“

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Lindsey atemlos zurück.

„Du hast mich gehört.“ Der Vampir kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und berührte seinen Hals, wo er aufgehört hatte, seine raue Zunge drüber schleichen zu lassen. Die kalte Nachtluft war vergessen. Cordelia, die im Caritas wartete, war vergessen. Alles. Lindsey schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen. Erst das hupende Taxi brachte ihn kurzfristig ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Die Fahrt zum Hyperion war einzige Handgreiflichkeit gespickt mit Küssen. Die Frage ‚Zu mir oder zu dir?’ erübrigte mit einer klaren Ansage. Lindsey würde nicht so dumm sein und mörderischen Vampir auf Samtpfoten jederzeit freien Eintritt zu seiner Wohnung gewähren, soviel war klar. 

Er hatte ein paar Scheine herausgefischt und sie dem Fahrer nach vorne auf den Beifahrersitz geworfen und stolperte Angel hinterher ins Foyer, wo dieser herumwirbelte, seinen Ledermantel von sich pfefferte und er praktisch in seine Arme fiel.

Weder moralische Bedenken noch sein Fluch, den Lindsey nuschelnd zwangsweise erwähnte, als würde er das Thema Verhütung anschneiden, in dem Fall Verhütung vor/von? Angelus, machten Angel Sorgen. Mit Lindsey würde ihm mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit kein Moment – und wenn doch dann bitte länger als nur einen Moment – des perfekten Glücks geschenkt werden, der ihm die Seele raubte. Liebe, das würde Respekt bedeuten und das war kein Wort, das man mit dem Anwalt in Verbindung bringen würde.

Angel packte ihn bei der Hüfte, presste seinen Körper an Lindseys und schaukelte mit ihm zu einem schlechten Tanz über das Parkett. Der süßeste Kampf hatte gerade erst begonnen.

„Brauchtest du einen Grund?“, fragte Lindsey, während Angels gierig seinen Hals abküsste.

„Ja, vielleicht brauchte ich den. Vielleicht habe ich auch nur mein eigenes Bedürfnis in deinem widergespielt gefunden“, erwiderte der Vampir lüstern. Die pulsierenden Adern unter Lindseys Haut lockten ihn und er wägte die Möglichkeit, eine zu öffnen und daraus zu trinken, ab. Die Haut würde unter seinen Zähnen zerreißen wie dünnes Butterpapier. Mit einem Mal wurde Angel bewusst, wie jung, zart und verletzbar Lindsey doch war. Wenn er wollte, hätte er Lindsey wie ein Streichholz brechen können. Nur war das Lindsey auch klar?

Die riechbare Lust köderte Angel ebenfalls und er fragte sich, was er lieber wollte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich beides das gleiche war und es sich am liebsten auf der Stelle grob und hastig einverleibt hätte. Allein die Idee erregte ihn so sehr, dass Angel seine Hose öffnen musste, um seinen Schwanz zu befreien und Lindsey nebenbei gegen die nächste Wand zu dirigieren.

Lindseys Kopf schlug unsanft dagegen. „Arschloch“, stöhnte er und spürte seine geprellten Rippen schmerzlich, während ihn gleichzeitig Angels Hand an seinem Po elektrisierte. Er führte diese Hand als Erinnerung zu seinem bandagierten Oberkörper.

Angel erinnerte, dass noch gestern Nacht die Situation eine völlig andere war. Er hatte eingesehen, dass er Lindsey nicht fickten konnte - so wie er es sich gerne hätte, nicht in seinem fiebrigen Zustand - nachdem er ihn so übel zusammengeschlagen hatte.

„Ich habe dir wehgetan“, sagte Angel ungewohnt zärtlich, dass sich Lindsey beinahe verarscht fühlte. Der Anwalt war noch klar genug, um mit seinem Blick zu parieren, aber diese Droge war zu gut, als dass er lange Widerstand leisten würde. Statt sich zu entschuldigen, wie Lindsey es erwartet und mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben quittiert hätte, sagte der Vampir: „Du warst schon immer ein Adrenalinjunkie. Und wie ich sehe, genießt du es.“

Angels Hose fiel auf seine Füße, seine Boxershorts folgten mit ein wenig Nachhilfe. „Ich will, dass du vögelst mich. Jetzt“, befahl ihm Angel herrisch. Lindsey kannte den Tonfall. Er blickte ihn befremdet wie berauscht an, ließ sich dennoch nicht lange bitten.

„Lindsey on Top, dass ich das noch erleben darf!”, kommentierte Lindsey furchtlos und fummelte an seinem Gürtel herum. Unbeherrscht berührte sich Angel selbst, während er Lindseys nuschelnde Whiskeystimme an seinem Ohr hörte und an tausend Rocksongs mit schmutzigen Texten dachte, die seine Fantasie erfüllten. „Angelus konnte all die bösen, bösen Dinge tun, für die du dich schuldig fühlen würdest. Und Schuld, das führt irgendwann zu seinem Trauma, wenn man es nicht richtig verdaut. Angelus würde mit einem Song in seinem Herzen töten, danach. – Da du mir gerade freiwillig die Zügel in die Hand gegeben hast: Dreh dich um!“

„Ich wette, dass sagen alle Anwälte.“ Angel grinste und tat bereitwillig, wie ihm geheißen wurde und beugte sich mit den Händen an der Wand abgestützt vor. Nicht genau zu wissen, was Lindsey als nächstes tat, machte ihn verrückt, aber er bereute seine Entscheidung, die Kontrolle abgegeben zu haben, nicht; nein, es machte ihn nur noch härter.

Die Schnalle des Gürtels ging klickernd zu Boden. Lindsey machte sich keine Sorgen, dass sie, sobald jemand ins Hyperion kommen würde, sie als erstes entdecken würde, weil sich Angel sich war, dass niemand kommen würde. Sie beide natürlich ausgenommen.

Mit seinen Fingern rann er durch Angels kürzere Nackenhaare. Er drückte den Kopf des Vampirs nach vorne, sodass er fast die Tapete berührte. „Die Rechtschaffenden sollen einen dornigen Weg gehen“, zitierte Lindsey den Tele-Evangelisten Angel amüsiert, bevor in ihm stieß.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Angel wurde geweckt. Müde tastend drehte er sich zur anderen Betthälfte, um sie leer vorzufinden. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Lindsey nicht einfach seelenruhig neben ihm schlafen würde, stattdessen erblickte er Cordelia im Halbdunkeln und nur Augenblicke später flog ihm ihre Handtasche um die Ohren. „Verdammte Scheiße noch mal, wo warst?“

Der Vampir machte die Nachttischlampe an, blinzelte zurückhaltend und wartete erst mal ab. Dass sie mit Schimpfwörtern und ihrer Handtasche um sich warf – ihrer teueren Markenhandtasche, mit die sie wirklich nur in außerordentlichen Notfällen benutzte – war sicher kein gutes Omen. 

„Wo bist du gewesen? Ich habe eine Ewigkeit nach dir gesucht! Selbst Lorne hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass du dich aus dem Staub machst. Ich hoffe, du hast sehr, sehr, sehr gute Erklärung dafür!“, fauchte die Brünette und trat bedrohlich näher an sein Bett.

Dass er eine exzellente Ausrede hatte, hoffe Angel auch inständig. Es war unklug ihr direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Verzweifelt sah er sich im Zimmer um, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn etwas inspirierte. Zumindest von Lindsey waren keine Spuren mehr zu sehen, allerdings seine wild verstreuten Klamotten sprachen eine andere Sprache als die des Kontrollfreaks Angel, der stets seine Wäsche sauber zusammen legte.

„Ich habe eine Spur verfolgt“, erklärte der Vampir hastig und rutschte in die aufrechte Position. Nackt im Bett mit einer wütenden Cordelia am Fußende fühlte er sich deutlich unterlegen. „Ich dachte, ich hätte einen Dämon erkannt. Es war ein kurzer Augenwechsel und schon trat er die Flucht nach draußen an. Ich musste ihm natürlich verfolgen.“

„Natürlich!“ Die Seherin hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und fixierte ihn immer noch wie bösartige Bulldogge.

„Er war flink, aber ich habe ihn eingeholt“, versuchte Angel, seinen Status als Boss ein wenig wieder gerade zu rücken. Er spielte die Szene, von der er berichtete, mit Händen in aller Deutlichkeit vor. „Ich habe ihn gepackt, gegen die Wand geschleudert und ihn gefragt, was er zu verbergen hat.“

„Komm auf den Punkt!“, fauchte sie.

„Er wusste nichts“, erwiderte Angel kleinlaut und fürchtete schon das Schlimmste.

„Und dann sagst du mir nicht einmal Bescheid, dass du einfach nach Hause gehst?“

„Ich dachte, du wärst schon...“ Er brach ab. Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn ihr zu widersprechen, solange sie nur nicht auf die Idee kam, dass er etwas ganz anderes gemacht hatte. „Scheinbar war ich die einzig erfolgreiche. Fred, Wes und Gunn haben nichts erreicht. Beim nächsten Mal bilde ich mit einem von denen ein Team!“

„Was hast du herausgefunden?“

„Meine Handtasche!“

Angel reichte ihr sie und rückte näher zu ihr, wobei er sich beschämt die Decke hochzog.

„Schläfst du etwa nackt?“, fragte Cordelia indiskret.

„Gelegentlich“, murmelte Angel.

„Okay....“ Sie kramte in den Untiefen ihrer Handtasche und fischte einen Zettel heraus, den sie Angel überreichte. Sie konnte wirklich so gut zeichnen wie er singen konnte. Er lächelte zum ersten Mal. „Da gibt es überhaupt nichts zu grinsen“, fuhr Cordelia ihn an. „Entschuldige, dass ich nicht so gut kritzeln kann wie der werte Herr! Ich habe wenigstens Informationen!“ Sie nickte auf das Blatt. „Der Dämon ist ziemlich neu in der Stadt, hält sich so ziemlich raus aus allem. Einzelgänger. Es gehen ein paar abartige Gerüchte über ihn rum. Er könnte unser Mörder sein.“

„Danas Mörder?“

„Ding, ding, ding! Gebt dem Vampir einen Preis.“ Da wusste er, dass er gegenüber Cordelia noch ordentlich zu büßen hatte.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Aber: Es wurde immer wieder Morgen.

Lindsey beobachtete den Vampir in seinen Gedanken, als sein Telefon klingelte. Er wimmelte seinen Gesprächspartner mit lakonischen Antworten schnellstmöglichst ab, um weiter der letzten Nacht nachzuschwelgen. Dem Küssen, Streicheln, Vögeln und Schmerz. Lindsey dachte an den Moment, als er Angel im Nacken gepackt hielt und ihn küsste, woraufhin der Vampir ihn lobte und sagte, das wäre das Zweitbeste, was er mit seiner Zunge machen könnte. Er würde nie verstehen, was Angel in ihm auslöste, was die Ansicht seines Körpers, der nicht unansehnlichen Rückseite und die Zeichnung der Hüfknochen im fahlen Licht ihm antat, auch jetzt...

Trotz der überraschenden Wendung der letzten Nacht fühlte sich Lindsey nicht ausgelaugt oder leergepumpt; er war so klar im Kopf und energiegeladen wie lange nicht mehr, als wäre ein unverdaulicher Knoten endlich geplatzt.

Frech und kalkulierend, genau in der richtigen Verfassung für seinen Job. Die Arbeit ging ihm fließend von der Hand, selbst bei Fällen, wo er lange nach einer Idee gesucht hatte, lösten sich spielend mit frischem Verstand. Auch hatte Lindsey endlich nachgeholt, was schon lange nötig gewesen war: Er hatte das Archiv von Wolfram & Hart nach Informationen über Drachouni-Dämonen durchforstet.

Nachdem, was er gefunden hatte, sagte Luscinus die Wahrheit. Es machte ihn wütend, dass er so leicht manipulierbar war. Am liebsten hätte sich Lindsey unverhältnismäßig gerächt, aber das wäre fahrlässig. Wie es schien gab es auch keine Möglichkeit, sich gegen Luscinus’ Zauber zu schützen. Er musste clever vorgehen, wenn er dem Wiesel schnappen wollte.

Auch Angels Akte kam noch einmal auf den Tisch, er konnte dabei jedoch nicht wirklich klar denken, weshalb er sich der Mordakte von Dana Bosch widmete. Durch Verbindungen war er an die polizeilichen Unterlagen herangekommen.

Und als er sich die Bilder der Toten vom Tatort ansah, entdeckte Lindsey den Zusammenhang von ihr mit den Fotos, die Gavin ihm hatte zukommen lassen. Er hatte ihren Mörder gefunden. Das konnte er benutzen! Für Luscinus und für Angel. Lindsey suchte nach Gavins Unterlagen. Er blätterte, schaute sich noch einmal die Bilder an und verglich. Ja, definitiv, damit konnte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, er musste die Dinge nur ein wenig lenken.

In dem Moment flog seine Bürotür auf und Lilah Morgan stürmte energischen Schrittes herein. Eilig schloss sie sie hinter sich. Lilah setzte sich auf einen abseits stehenden Sessel, schlug die Beine übereinander und wischte ihre Haare über die Schulter nach hinten.

Wenn er je an ihr interessiert gewesen wäre, dann hätten ihn wohl als erstes ihre Beine gereizt. Die schönen Waden, die trotz des kommenden Winters meistens in Strumpfhosen mit Rock präsentierte. In ihren Füßen hatte sie ihre schreitende Freiheit bewahrt - und tanzte den anderen damit auf der Nase.

Lilah zog die Augenbraue hoch, als er von ihren Beinen absah und ihr in die Augen blickte. „Zur Sache, Schätzchen!“, sagte sie spitz und hatte damit seine Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen.

Er lächelte sie an. „Was gibt es so dringendes, dass du mein Büro freiwillig betrittst, Morgana?“

Die Anwältin kräuselte ihre Lippen. „Gegenfrage: Was liegt hier in der Luft? Hm? Ich hörte, du hast mit Angel geredet. Ich sollte dir mein Puder ausleihen.“ Sie deutete auf seine Nase. Lindsey seufzte genervt, das wirklich jeder ihm deswegen mit einem Kommentar segnen musste.

„Lilah, sag einfach, was du willst.“

„Wie du willst. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, ob Reed wirklich ein Mensch ist?“

„Natürlich. Das frage ich bei jedem, der hier arbeitet“, erwiderte Lindsey.

Lilah verdrehte die Augen, fuhr aber gelassen fort: „Die Gerüchte existieren schon länger. Niemand wusste, woher Reed kam. Ja, ja, angeblich aus einer Zweigstelle in Australien, aber ist das ein Australier? Für mich hat sich das Gerücht verdichtet, als ich ihn gestern abend überraschte, wie er merkwürdige Geräusche von sich gab – leider waren es lediglich Blähungen!“

„Worauf willst du hinaus?“

„Unterbrich mich nur!“, schnaubte sie. „Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass ich ihn mit Luscinus habe reden sehen. Da ist etwas im Busch, schließlich ist das abgesehen von Gavin, der sowieso nicht zählt, dein Fall. Sie haben sich über Angel unterhalten, als zufällig zu Reed wollte.“

„Ah ja...“

„Reed plant seine Position in der Firma zu sichern. Ich habe sich umgehört, wer auf seiner Seite ist und ihn unterstützen würde. Du weißt, es gibt nicht nur über diese Blähungen Gerüchte, sondern auch, dass schon bald jemand Neues an seine Stelle rücken soll. Die Senior Partner sollen nicht mit ihm nicht sehr zufrieden sein.“

Das kam der Sache wesentlich näher. Lilah horchte ihn aus, ob er an der Verschwörung beteiligt war und sie womöglich als zukünftige Anwärterin auf den Posten schon im Voraus aus dem Spiel kicken konnte oder...

Lilah lächelte ihr blendend weiches Raubtierlächeln. „Die Abteilung Spezial Projekte ist groß genug für uns beide, wir brauchen niemanden, der sich erneut in der Hierarchie vor uns setzt. Wer schließlich entgültig die Spitze übernimmt, wird die Zeit zeigen. Möge der Bessere gewinnen. Und ich muss dir nicht sagen, wie man das Rennen gewinnt: Wer Angel hat, hat zweifellos das Zepter in der Hand.“ 

Jetzt war es an Lindsey, zu grinsen. Zu spät, Lilah, zu spät.

„Und wenn die Senior Partner nicht zulassen, dass wir aufsteigen?“

Die Anwältin hatte offensichtlich alles durchdacht, bevor sie zu ihm gekommen war. „Dann haben wir ihnen zumindest gezeigt, dass man mit uns rechnen muss. Über kurz oder lang hält sich Reed nicht, das habe ich ja gleich zu Beginn gesagt.“ Aber niemand hatte auf sie hören wollen.

Gedankenleser brauchten sie nicht zu fürchten. Die waren zu teuer, als das man sie ständig herbei rief, aber Lilah und er wollten dies für das Wohl der Firma tun. Hätte sie jemand bespitzelt, wäre es ihnen nur zu Gute gekommen.

Selbstsicher stand Lindsey auf. Lilah tat das gleiche. Sie schüttelten einander die Hände, um ihr Geschäft zu besiegeln, sich im Fall des Falles die Abteilungsführung zu teilen. Er geleitete sie zur Tür. Danach packte er seinen Aktenkoffer, verließ das Gebäude durch den Hauptausgang und fuhr mit seinem Mercedes bestens gelaunt zum Gerichtshof.


	9. Chapter 9

Damals, als er mitgeholfen hatte die Seherkinder vor Vanessa Brewer zu retten, hatte Lindsey seine Arbeitsmethoden und seine Firma in Frage gestellt. Er hatte sich gefragt, wie es sein würde mit Angel Seite an Seite zu kämpfen. Eine beängstigende, schmerzvolle Vorstellung. Vielleicht hätte es funktioniert, sie hätten einander viel geben können, aber wahrscheinlich hätten sich Angel und er am Ende nur die Köpfe eingeschlagen.

Nicht auszudenken, Holland Manners hätte ernsthaft seinen besten Protege, seinen Goldjungen verloren! In Hollands Augen hatte Lindsey alles, den Drive, Ehrgeiz und Charme, das einzige Manko war seine heimatlose Irrfahrt, die ihn immer wieder veranlasste, nach einem Zuhause zu suchen, das nicht existierte.

Lindsey hatte nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass seine Zukunft im A-Team lag. Mittellos im verstaubten Hyperion gegen das Böse in der Welt kämpfen. Ohne Gehalt und Budget. Seine Vergangenheit hatte ihn anfällig für die Annehmlichkeiten von Macht und Mammon gemacht, die seine Entscheidungsfindung empfindlich beeinflusste. Nein zu sagen, zu Ruhm und Reichtum – obwohl er sogar erwogen hatte, auszusteigen – unvorstellbar! Heute wusste er, dass seine Entschlossenheit, sein Sarkasmus und sein Stoizismus aus den Verletzungen seiner Kindheit und Jugend gewachsen waren. Und freiwillig würde er keinen Blick zurückwerfen.

Die Guten können besser schlafen, aber die Schlechten scheinen die wachen Stunden mehr zu genießen. Und was machte es schon, zu den schlechten Menschen zu gehören? Warum nicht auf diese Weise sein Geld verdienen? Es war ihm herzlich egal.

Lindsey schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verabschiedete sich von seinem Kollegen zur Mittagspause. Er ging die Straße zu Fuß zu seinem Lieblingsvietnamesen, der nur wenige Minuten vom Gerichtsgebäude entfernt sein Restaurant hatte. Im Gehen klappte er das Handy auf und wählte die eingespeicherte Nummer an.

„Hallo Lindsex“, begrüßte ihn der Vampir.

Lindsey grinste. Ein Prickeln ging durch seine Haut, als er die Stimme hörte. Er beschwor den Moment herauf, als ihm Angel eine klatschnasse Strähne aus der Stirn strich und Lindsey fragte, was sie nun seien, eine Art S&M Batman & Robin?

Er zögerte, bevor er Angel ebenfalls begrüßte. Er, der vor Gericht noch das unschuldigste Opfer einer teuflischen Lüge bezichtigen konnte, haderte jetzt mit sich, da es um seine Gefühle ging. Wenn sein Ziel karriereorientiert war, war er viel ruhiger, kontrollierter. Darla hatte diesen Teil von ihm geweckt, von dem er geglaubt hatte, er wäre abgestumpft und schlussendlich abgestorben. In gewisser Weise waren Darla und er beide verloren. Lindsey hätte alles für sie getan, weil er es wollte. Jeden Racheakt. Jede Dummheit.

Eine tote Hure hatte ihn zum Leben erweckt – welche Ironie.

„Du hast es also endlich eingesehen. Es war also für dich mindestens genauso schön wie für mich“, meinte Lindsey mit spöttischem Unterton in der Stimme, während er amüsiert grinste.

„Ich habe gar nichts eingesehen. Ich wollte dir damit nur deutlich machen, wie lächerlich es ist, sich selbst Lindsex zu nennen. Das machen doch nur größenwahnsinnige, übergeschnappte Leute“, erklärte Angel lang und breit. Er war allerdings viel zu sehr belustigt, als dass er in irgendeiner Weise hätte ernst klingen können.

„Größenwahnsinnig und übergeschnappt? Ich kenne da eine große, dunkelhaarige, dickköpfige, auf seine ganz eigene Weise charmante und - nicht zu vergessen – äußerst attraktive Person, auf die die Beschreibung hundertprozentig zutrifft.“

Der Anwalt stoppte an der Ampel und beobachtete die Menschen um sich herum. Die tiefstehende Sonne blendete seine Augen und er fischte seine Sonnenbrille aus der Brusttasche.

Alle schienen es gewusst zu haben, dass Lindsey etwas für Angel übrig hatte. Darlas Frage, ob er einen Freund hätte, war reine Provokation gewesen, ebenso ihre Andeutungen Angel betreffend, andererseits hatte sie im horizontalen Gewerbe sicher so ihre Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht. Hollands lässige Kommentare darüber, ehrlich zu sein und die Bemerkung, dass es gesund sei, jemanden zu haben. Und Lilahs verschlagenes, beiläufig eingestreutes Grinsen, jedes Mal, wenn er Angels Namen in den Mund nahm.

„So? Attraktiv?“, sinnierte der Vampir. Vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch lag eine Zeichnung von Lindsey, die er gemacht hatte, als sie das wütende Gespräch geführt hatten. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, sich bei Telefonaten Notizen zu machen oder einfach nur auf einem Collageblock herumzukritzeln. Eigentlich war es nie seine Absicht gewesen, den jungen Anwalt zu Papier zu bringen.

„Rufst du an, um dich von deiner Arbeit anzulenken?“, fragte er suggestiv. Nach letzter Nacht hätte er noch tausende weitere Zeichnungen von Lindsey machen können, von den Kurven, der Weichheit und Härte, von seinen enträtselten Zügen... Angel hielt das Blatt, zögerte einen Moment, ehe er es zerknüllte und es in den Papierkorb neben seinem Schreibtisch warf.

„Lindsey McDonald ruft doch nicht an, um zu flirten“, sagte Angel ruhig. Er hatte es viel zu weit kommen lassen.

„Da hast du recht“, gab Lindsey sachlich zu. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sich Angels Stimmlage gewandelt hatte. „Ich möchte dir etwas vorschlagen.“ Er war fast enttäuscht, dass der kleine Flirt so schnell vorbei war.

„Etwas, das einen Haken hat.“ Angel sah sich in seiner Ansicht und Entscheidung bestätigt, dass Lindsey sich nie ändern würde. Er wusste nie, wie weit man ihm trauen, nicht nachdem er nach dem Vanessa Brewer-Desaster bei Wolfram & Hart befördert worden war. Lindsey war ein Teil des Problems, nicht der Lösung.

War sein ‚Vorschlag’ ein Spiel? Eine Falle?

Der junge Anwalt fuhr fort: „Drücken wir es anders aus: Ich will dir einen Gefallen tun. Ich habe den Mörder von Dana Bosch gefunden. Es ist einer meiner Mandanten.“

„Und was hast du davon? Willst du mich veralbern?“ Da war er wieder, der alte Angel, wie Lindsey ihn kannte, mit harter, anmaßender Miene vor seinem geistigen Auge.

„Du solltest wissen, wann ich etwas vortäusche“, versuchte Lindsey lächelnd, die schlechte Stimmung aufzulockern. Er hatte das Restaurant bereits erreicht und beschloss noch eine Runde um den Block zu drehen.„Hör zu, ich meine es verdammt ernst“, erwiderte er beharrlich. „Der Typ hat mich beschissen, ich will, dass er dafür büßt.“

„Also benutzt du mich!“, empörte sich Angel.

„Hast du mir zugehört? Luscinus hat Dana Bosch umgebracht. Ich habe die Tatortbilder bekommen. Ihr wurden ein paar Finger abgeknabbert, als wäre irgendein Tier, ein Marder oder so über sie hergefallen. Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass du den Dämon, der sie gekillt hat, gestört hast? Luscinus hat sie, zack, mit Genickbruch getötet, damit niemand von ihm erfahren konnte und ist geflüchtet. Es ist ein absoluter Einzelgänger, sonst hättet ihr ihn sicher leicht ausgemacht.“

Angel vernahm Lindseys wütende, laute Tirade. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, ließ ihn den Dämon beschreiben und verglich die Angaben mit Cordelias Phantomzeichnung, wenn man es denn eine Zeichnung nennen konnte, aber die Schilderung passte recht gut zu der Spur der Seherin.

Mit gepresster Stimme bat der Vampir um Bedenkzeit. Er wollte seine eigene Recherche angehen.

„Luscinus ist nur noch heute Abend hier. Mithilfe von Wolfram & Hart will er in seine Dimension wechseln. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wo er sich versteckt, aber ich weiß definitiv, wo er heute Nacht sein wird, also überleg’ es dir nicht allzu lange!“

„Ja“, murrte Angel. „Ich rufe dich an.“

Missmutig klappte Lindsey sein Handy zu und ließ es in der Hosentasche verschwinden. Das Gespräch war ganz anders verlaufen, als er es geplant hatte. Angel hätte ruhig mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen können, schließlich tat er ihm einen verdammt großen Gefallen. Wenn sie Danas Mörder unter die Erde gebracht hatten, gab es auch keine Anzeige mehr durch ihre Schwester. Gut, man musste ihr nur beibringen, dass es Dämonen und dergleichen gab. Und wie sie das verkraften würde, stand auf einem anderen Stern.

Fluchend war er den Rest zum Restaurant gegangen. Alles war Luscinus’ Schuld. Er hatte ihn etwas glauben lassen, dass nicht wahr war. Lindsey hätte sich nur zu gern eingebildet, dass sich irgendetwas zwischen ihm und Angel geändert hatte, aber das war eine Illusion, eine Seifenblase, produziert von diesem Dämon und seiner dummen Einbildung.

Er beschloss, seine eigenen Maßnahmen gegen Luscinus zu erweitern. So konnte keiner mit ihm umspringen, Angel nicht, Wolfram & Hart nicht. Auf Angel war eben kein Verlass. Lindsey würde ihnen zeigen, was eine Harke war. Mit Verdruss betrat er seinen Lieblingsvietnamesen, aber irgendwie wollte sich sein Appetit nicht so recht einstellen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Angel schlug das Buch in der Mitte auf, von hier nur drei Seiten weiter fand er endlich den Drachouni-Dämon in Bild und Schrift. Es hatte ihn eine Weile gekostet, ehe er den Typus endlich ausgemacht hatte. Diese Art Dämon schien nicht sonderlich häufig aufzutreten, zumal seine Heimatdimension nicht diese war.

Die Abbildung stimmte mit Cordelias durch Angel korrigierte Zeichnung als auch Lindseys Beschreibung überein. In dem Moment wurde Angel klar, dass er diesen Luscinus umbringen würde, egal, ob er Lindsey nun damit einen Gefallen tun würde oder nicht. Danas Schwester Pamela hatte zu sehr an seinen Nerven gefressen, dass er bereit war, alles zu tun, was nötig war.

Jetzt brauchte er nur noch eine plausible Erklärung dafür, woher er wusste, wo der Mörder sich heute Nacht aufhalten würde, ohne dabei Lindsey ins Spiel zu bringen.

Angel wartete, bis seine Freunde vom Mittagessen laut schnatternd, allen voran Cordelia, zurückkamen. Sie schien auch sofort den Braten zu riechen, als der Vampir langsam mit einem Blick, der sagte, dass er auf der Hut war, auf sie zukam.

„Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte die Seherin.

Wesley trat neugierig an ihre Seite. Auf Cordelias Instinkt war Verlass.

„Du hattest recht, Cordy!“, sage Angel mit bedauernd klingender Stimme. Wenn er sie ansah, kamen die Schuldgefühle hoch, dass er sie gestern Nacht für sein Vergnügen im Stich gelassen hatte. Konnte er ihr in die Augen blicken, ohne dass sie es wissen würde? Die Beschwichtigung, dass sie in allem Recht habe, sollte sie ablenken.

„Natürlich habe ich das! Und würdest mir jetzt auch sagen bei was?“

„Das ist er.“ Angel hielt die Zeichnung mit dem Drachouni hoch. Dann deutete er auf die Abbildung im aufgeschlagenen Buch. „Ich habe ihn gefunden.“

Wesley nahm das Buch an sich und lass sie die wenigen Zeilen Information durch, während sich das ganze Team um ihn sammelte.

„Da steht ja fast gar nichts drin“, konstatierte Gunn. „Kein Wort darüber, wie wir ihn killen können, nicht mal, wie man sich gegen diesen Houdini verteidigt.“

„Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Luscinus will heute Nacht in seine Dimension abhauen“, fuhr Angel fort. Noch bevor ihm jemand ins Wort fallen konnte, sagte er: „Ein Bekannter von Lorne hat mich heute Vormittag angerufen und mir davon erzählt. Er weiß, wo das Ritual durchgeführt werden soll, damit sich das Portal öffnet.“

Cordelia sah ihn seltsam an, schien sich aber mit der Antwort zufrieden zu geben. „Hast du sonst noch irgendetwas über diesen komischen Dämon herausgefunden? Hat Lornes Freund irgendetwas gesagt, dass uns weiterhelfen könnte?“

„Nein, gar nichts.“ Der Vampir zuckte mit den Schultern.

Alle sahen ratlos drein. Wesley schaute sich die Buchseite intensiv an, aber er konnte keinen Hinweis zwischen den Zeilen entdecken, der ihn auf eine Idee brachte. Es waren einfach zu wenig Informationen.

„Okay“, rief die Seherin schließlich. „Mächte der Ewigkeit, eine Vision wäre jetzt angebracht!“ Sie klatschte mit den Händen gen Himmel, als könne sie sie damit aufwecken.

Angel sah resigniert drein. „Es ist wie verhext...“ 

„Bullshit!“, widersprach Cordelia hartnäckig. „Ich werde im Internet recherchieren. Wes übernimmt die Bücher mit dir und Gunn und Fred... Wir werden einen Weg finden, ihn fertig zu machen. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Angel, so können wir dich nicht gebrauchen! Also los, Leute, an die Arbeit!“

Bevor sich das A-Team in alle Winde verstreuen konnte, hielt Fred sie auf. „Wartet! Ich habe da eine Idee. Ich lese gerade ein Buch über die Indios Südamerikas. Es ist hochinteressant. Sie haben Giftpfeile für die Jagd auf Tiere benutzt. Curare, eine Sammelbeziechnung für verschiedene alkaloide Gifte, lähmte die Muskeln und Nerven der Tiere. Die Lähmung der Atemmuskulatur führte schlussendlich zum Tod.“

„Worauf willst du hinaus?”, fragte Gunn verständnislos, während Wesley bereits verstanden hatte, was Fred im Sinn hatte.

„Wenn der Dämon uns nicht sieht, kann er uns auch nicht mit seinem Zauber hypnotisieren“, antwortete der ehemaligen Wächter begeistert. „Wir könnten ihn lähmen und dann beiseitigen.“

Fred nickte „Das Problem wird nur die Zusammensetzung des Gifts sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei Drachouni-Dämonen anschlägt. Ich werde am besten verschiedene Rezepturen zusammenmischen und dann können wir nur noch hoffen.“

„Besser als nichts“, stimmte Angel ein. „Vielleicht wirkt die Hypnose bei Vampiren nicht, im Buch steht nur etwas von betroffenen Menschen. Ich werde die Vorhut leisten und ihr kommt am besten von unterschiedlichen Seiten.“

„Wunderbar! Ich war früher einsame Spitze im Papierkügelchenspucken!“, rief Cordelia.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Nachdem Angel allen die Details über die Mordnacht mithilfe von Lindseys Wissen und seinen Schlüssen zusammengefasst hatte, brüteten sie über dem Plan vom Grundstück, wo Dana ermordet worden war und sich heute Nacht das Portal in eine andere Dimension öffnen sollte. Jeder würde von einer anderen Richtung aus anrücken und so den Dämon überraschen.

Bisher hatte Angel immer noch verschwiegen, dass Lindsey auch da sein würde, aber da Luscinus Wolfram & Hart engagiert hatte, würde es nur logisch sein, dass ein Vertreter der Kanzlei vor Ort war.

Schließlich gingen alle ihren Beschäftigungen nach: Cordelia hockte vor dem PC, Wesley, dem der Vampir lästig geworden war, nahm sich die Bücher vor und Gunn ging Fred bei der Giftmischung zur Hand, während Angel sich in den Keller zurückzog, um zu trainieren.

Angel übte mit seinem Schwert. Die blitzende Klinge durchschnitt die Luft und stoppte mit Präzision an der gedachten Stelle. Immer wieder ließ der Vampir das Schwert niedersausen und hielt es kontrolliert, sodass es niemals unbedacht auf den Boden oder gegen die Wand krachen konnte.

Er stellte sich vor, wie er Luscinus den Kopf damit abschlug. Das war der sicherste Weg, einen Dämon zu töten, wusste er doch nicht, ob der Dämon sein Herz rechts oder sonst wo im Körper trug. Außerdem wäre es schlecht, würde sein Schwert im Fleisch des Dämons feststecken und ihn trotzdem nicht wesentlich verletzten, denn dann hätte er keine Waffe mehr.

Als Angel sein Lieblingsschwert beiseite legte, war er verschwitzt und in Rage. In der richtigen Stimmung für einen Kampf und Blutvergießen. Mit Wucht prallten seine Fäuste in schneller Abfolge gegen den Sandsack. Heute Nacht würde er dafür büßen, dass er Luscinus hatte davonkommen lassen, dass er mit Lindsey geschlafen hatte, dass er Pamela so viel Schmerz hinterlassen hatte.

Angel merkte selbst, wie verbissen er war, konnte aber nicht aufhören. Er machte weiter, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Dann blieb er unverhofft stehen, ließ seine Hände sinken und nahm so einen tiefen Atemzug, dass es ihn schwindeln ließ.

Tai Chi half ihm immer wieder, als Abschluss zur Ruhe zu kommen und seine Gedanken zu klären. Mit fließenden Bewegungen ging er in den Kranich über, aber er machte die Übung ungenau. Angel war viel zu unkonzentriert. Er ließ die Hände fallen und versuchte mit einem tiefen Atemzug seine Mitte zu finden.

Es half nichts. Der Vampir ließ sich auf die Matte falle, streckte alle Viere von sich, schloss die Augen und ließ sich von seiner Erschöpfung und seinem Gedankenfluss überwältigen, als wahrnahm, wie jemand neben ihm in die Knie ging und eine Hand auf seine Brust legte.

Angel schlug die Augen auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Cordelia beugte sich mit einem warmen Lächeln über ihn.


	10. Chapter 10

„Ja“, nuschelte Angel und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Es geht mir gut.“

„Du siehst aber nicht so aus“, widersprach Cordelia und bedachte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick.

„Ich habe eben trainiert. Hart trainiert, da werde ich wohl ein wenig erschöpft sein dürfen.“

„Das meine ich gar.“ Sie tätschelte seinen Arm. „Du hast mal wieder zu viel gegrübelt. Was ist los? Willst du mit mir reden? Ich höre zu. Okay?“

Der Vampir blinzelte sie an. Cordelia hatte sich verändert, seit sie in L.A. zum Team gestoßen war. Sie hatte sich trotz der Schmerzen und der Verantwortung für die Visionen entschieden und war inzwischen seine engste Vertraute, die seine Stimmungen wie der Meterologe das Wetter vorhersagen konnte.

Angel zögerte, ob er ihr alles beichten sollte. 

„Angel? Du kannst mir vertrauen.“ Förderlich streichelte sie über seinen Arm, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen.

„Ist es wegen Pamela und Dana?“, bot sie ihm an. „Wir werden diesen Dämon heute Abend schnappen und kalt machen, hörst du? Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Im Internet habe ich gelesen, dass die UFO-Gläubigen ihre Köpfe gegen außerirdische Manipulation mit Alufolie umwickeln. Sieht zwar total bescheuert aus, aber wer weiß, ob es nicht hilft. Beim Friseur mag so was ja in Ordnung sein, wenn man Strähnchen will...“

Doch Angel schien sich von ihrem Gag nicht beeindrucken zu lassen, er überlegte immer noch.

Cordelia grinste ihn an. „Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, was du gestern Nacht genau getrieben hast? Und wehe, du hast gegrübelt, also überleg’ dir eine ordentliche Erklärung!“

„Gut, ich habe dir die Chance gegeben, alles zu erzählen, wenn du es nicht sagst, sage ich es: Ich hatte eine Vision. Den anderen habe ich noch nichts erzählt. Dieser Dämon, Lindsey und du kamen darin vor. Lindsey und du, ihr habt telefoniert, er war nervös, weil er glaubte, der Dämon habe seine Gedanken gelesen und sei ihm auf die Schliche gekommen. Er hat Lindsey umgebracht, nachdem er das Portal geöffnet hat.“

„Was? Wieso sagst du das erst jetzt?“, sagte Angel entsetzt. „Was ist mit dem Team? Konnte es nichts ausrichten?“

„Hast du schon mit Lindsey telefoniert?“, hakte Cordelia nach.

„Ja!“

„Dann weiß der Dämon vielleicht von unserem Plan. Er könnte Lindsey manipuliert haben, ohne dass es ihm bewusst ist. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Komm.“ Cordelia stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand, an der er sich hochzog.

Die Seherin sah ihn an. „Eins noch: Was immer zwischen dir und Lindsey ist, denkst du nicht, dass es hoffnungslos ist? In der Vision hast du gezögert, dem Dämon nachzujagen und den toten Anwalt angestarrt. Er hat sich entschieden. Meinst du nicht, es ist Zeit dein Helfersyndrom ihm gegenüber fallen zu lassen?“

„Er hätte sich ändern... können...“, war Angel´s einzige Antwort.

„Die Weichen sind längst gestellt. Er hätte dich tränenreich auf den Knien anbetteln müssen, damit du ihn erhörst. Vielleicht seid ihr euch einfach zu ähnlich, als dass es -“

„Wir sind uns überhaupt nicht ähnlich“, widersprach Angel irritiert. Cordelia nahm ihn auseinander, ohne dass er irgendetwas gesagt hatte. 

„Grübeln. Ja, Lindsey grübelt viel – und trinkt dabei gern und viel. Künstlerisches Talent. Du zeichnest, er singt. Schreckliche Vergangenheit, die euch beide heute noch motiviert. Dann diese Gespaltenheit zwischen Gut und Böse, die jeden von euch ein wenig kirre macht. Muss ich mehr sagen?“ Die Brünette fixierte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Also, wenn wir jetzt zu den anderen gehen, möchte ich, dass du an Luscinus denkst. Alles andere ist unwichtig. Nicht grübeln oder zögern.“

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Die Haustür des Bosch-Hauses war offen, als Fred, Cordelia und Wesley die Fenster und Türen abklapperten, um hineinzukommen. Sie sahen einander an, die Seherin zuckte mit den Schulter, also gingen sie hinein.

Das A-Team war etwa eine halbe Stunde vor der mit Lindsey vereinbarten Zeit eingetroffen, um das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite zu haben. Die drei im Haus sollten an den Fenstern Posten beziehen und ihre Giftpfeile von dort aus abschießen, während Angel und Gunn sich direkt auf ihren Gegner stürzten. 

Flüsternd schlug Wesley vor, dass er das rechte Fenster und Cordelia das linke zur Straße übernehmen sollte. Die Brünette nickte. Fred deutete auf die Treppe hinter sich und wisperte, dass sie sich oben umschauen würde.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie ins erste Stockwerk. Sie fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken in einem fremden, wenn auch leerstehenden Wohnhaus herumzulaufen. Der Fakt, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen war, beunruhigte sie sehr. Fred bemühte sich, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Am Treppenansatz blieb sie stehen. Ihre Augen hatten sich fast an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Sie lauschte, ob sich irgendwo etwas bewegte.

Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen bestätigt, als sie ein Knacken hörte. Ihr Herz raste, während sie gebannt den Atem anhielt. Hartnäckig umkrallte sie das Blasrohr mit ihrem Handschuh, die jeder zur Vorsicht bei dem Umgang mit dem Gift trug. Sie bekam ganz feuchte Handflächen vor Nervosität, dabei waren die anderen nur ein Stockwerk tiefer, aber immer noch zu weit entfernt, um schnell bei ihr zu sein.

Fred nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und tapste in das Zimmer, aus der sie etwas gehört hatte und betete, dass es nur ein Knacken des Holzes war. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne fiel durch das Glass und leuchtete ihr den Weg. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sich vor ihrer Nase eine menschliche Gestalt rührte. Die Person schien ebenso überrascht wie Fred.

Pamela starrte den Eindringling nach der ersten Schrecksekunde gereizt an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war Fred bei ihr und verbot ihr den Mund mit der Hand, wobei sie kurzerhand das Rohr fallen ließ. Sie wehrte sich heftig, aber Fred blieb standhaft und versuchte ihr zu erklären, was vor sich ging.

„Du kennst mich. Ich bin Fred von Angel Investigations.“ Aufgebracht stampfte Pamela mit den Füßen auf, Freds Umklammerung ihrer Hände auf dem Rücken war ebenso professionell wie wirksam.

„Wir sind hier, weil der Mörder deiner Schwester heute Nacht hier sein wird. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, dir alles zu verklickern. Also, wenn ich meine Hand wegnehme, schreist du nicht, okay?“

Pamela stöhnte in Freds Hand, dann nickte sie widerwillig. Als sie sie wegnahm, schrie Pamela doch. Fred stoppte sie sofort. „Die Situation ist ernst!“ In der Stille des Hauses und dessen Umgebung hörte sie das unverkennbare Zuschlagen mehrer Autotüren. Mit langem Hals lugte sie hinter der Gardine hervor. Tatsächlich waren Luscinus, Gavin und Lindsey gerade ausgestiegen und kamen nun auf das Grundstück zu.

„Sieh!“ Fred zerrte Pamela ans Fenster.

Ab dem Moment schwieg sie und schaute gebannt auf die drei Personen, die zielstrebig auf das Haus zusteuerten. Fred kümmerte sich derweil eiligst um ihre Giftpfeile. Sie hatte mehrere, verschiedene Rezepturen in diversen Stärken für jeden gemischt. Als sie sich positioniert hatte, war sie nicht sicher, ob sie von hier oben überhaupt irgendetwas treffen konnte; sie hatte schließlich nie wie Cordelia mit Spuckkügelchen geübt.

Das Wolfram & Hart Trio betrat gerade den Vorgarten, als Gunn und Angel aus ihrem Versteck gerannt kamen. Gavin hatte gar keine Chance und wurde augenblicklich von Angel´s schwacher Linken niedergestreckt. Der würde ordentlich Sterne sehen, sobald er wieder wach war.

Lindsey sprang artig zur Seite, um die Bahn frei zu geben. Wie bei einem Déjà vu überfiel ihn plötzlich Kaffeegeruch und ihm wurde mit einem Mal klar, das das Luscinus war. Doch ehe er etwas tun konnte, verlor er die Kontrolle über sich und sank in die Hypnose des Dämons, ohne dass dieser etwas sagen musste. Stattdessen begann er laut und willenlos den Text zur Öffnung des Portals zwischen den Dimensionen aufzusagen.

„Was tust du?“, fuhr Angel ihn aufgebracht an.

Gunn war bereits weiter gestürmt. Mit der Axt holte er aus und ließ sie dann unvermittelt in der Bewegung wieder sinken. Er blieb stehen und tat nichts mehr.

Angel eilte ihm mit seinem Schwert zu Hilfe. Auch wenn Angel schneller als jeder Mensch war, hatte er doch keine Waffen gegen den Zauber von Luscinus. „Zu dumm, dass auch du eine Seele hast, Vampir“, amüsierte er sich. Er ließ Angel genauso hilflos wie Gunn aussehen.

Der erste Pfeil zischte gnadenlos an Luscinus vorbei. Weitere folgten von Cordelia wie Wesley und auch wenn sie einmal das Glück hatten, ihr Ziel zu erwischen, hatte es nicht die gewünschten Auswirkungen. Außerdem wurden ihre Pfeile immer stärker abgelenkt, je weiter sich das Portal, das wie ein riesiges schwarzes Loch nur umgekehrt wirkte und alles auszuspucken schien, öffnete. Es zersplitterte die hölzerne Veranda vor der Haustür völlig und zerstörte damit die dort hinein geschnitzten Zeichen, die Luscinus zurückhielten.

Sobald der Dämon Cordelia und Wesley an ihren Fenstern ausgemacht hatte, brauchte er nicht lange, um auch sie gefügig zu machen und nach draußen zu bringen. Fred, die immer noch nicht gewagt hatte, einen Pfeil bei dem ganzen Chaos abzuschießen, beobachtete die Entwicklung mit Grauen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, flüsterte Pamela. Fred sah sie überrascht an. Sie war wirklich hier, weder verschreckt und offensichtlich bereit, ihr zu helfen. Sie schaute wieder raus. Wesley und Cordelia kamen aus dem Haus, um sich neben Angel, Gunn und Lindsey unter die Hypnotisierten zu reihen.

„Ich gehe da raus!“, sagte Fred fest entschlossen.

„Was?“ Pamela blickte sie entsetzt an. „Kann ich irgendetwas tun?“

„Vielleicht funktioniert mein Plan, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich muss es versuchen. Du bleibst besser hier“, beruhigte Fred sie, obwohl sie selbst jetzt Beruhigung unglaublich nötig hatte. Sie tätschelte ihren Arm und ließ sie schließlich zurück.

Die Portalöffnung war inzwischen so mächtig, dass die Hälfte der Verandabreite einnahm. Fred musste durch ein Fenster nach draußen klettern. Sie ging als wäre sie ebenso willenlos wie die anderen und stellte sie neben sie.

Luscinus hatte davon nichts bemerkt. Er wartete darauf, dass das Portal so hoch, dass er bequem aufrecht hindurchgehen konnte. Den Triumph über alle, die ihn hatten reinlegen wollen, wollte er bis zum Letzten genießen. Er gab noch eine Reihe Finger, an denen er knabbern konnte, bevor er sich verabschiedete.

„Danke, Lindsey, das hast du wunderbar gemacht“, sagte der Dämon an den Anwalt gerichtet.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen“, erwiderte Lindsey, dem die Worte in den Mund gelegt wurden.

Luscinus wandte sich an die anderen Menschen. „Vor einen Reise muss man sich mit einem Snack stärken.“ Er ließ sie alle ihre Arme im 90 Grad-Winkel halten, damit er die delikaten Finger betrachten konnte. Fred imitierte die anderen. Allerdings hielt sie in ihrer Hand noch ihren stärksten Giftpfeil. Kaum stand der Dämon vor, peilte sie etwas an, das für sie wie eine Blutader aussah und presste den Pfeil mit aller Kraft hinein.

Bestürzt und erstaunt taumelte Luscinus rückwärts. Fred wagte es gar nicht, aufatmen. „Du!“, brüllte der Dämon zornig, aber da setzte endlich das Gift ein. Es lähmte seine Muskeln, wie er den Willen seiner Opfer geteert hatte. Ein, zwei wackelige Schritte, dann fiel er zu Boden.

Mit ihm fiel sein Zauber von allen ab. Sie blickten einander verblüfft an.

In dem Moment ging die Haustür auf. Pamela wurde von dem Wirbel, den das wachsende Portal verursachte, wie von einem Tornado angesaugt. Sie stemmte sich mit Händen und Füßen am Türrahmen dagegen.

Als sie keine Kraft mehr hatte, wurde sie mitten hineingezogen, aber statt in die andere Dimension zu verschwinden, wirkte sie wie ein Ventil. Mit ausgebreiteten Gliedern schwebte Pamela in der gleißenden Helligkeit des Portals, das sich langsam schloss.

Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, weil das Rauschen des Sturms aus dem Portal immer leiser wurde. „Ich habe sie in meiner Vision gesehen“, sagte Cordelia, die als erste wieder bei sich war, zu Angel.

„Was? Und wieso hast du mir das nicht erzählt?“

„In der Vision ist es nicht passiert. Ich habe sie nur am Fenster gesehen, sie ist nie rausgekommen. Vielleicht sollte es so kommen. Dass Pamela entdeckt, was in ihr steckt. Dass sie mit dem Haus auch die Verantwortung geerbt hat. Vielleicht kamen wir bei Dana einfach zu spät. Ich kann nur spekulieren“, meinte Cordelia.

Als die Seherin Fred schüchtern lächeln sah, wusste sie, wem sie es zu verdanken hatten, dass sie noch lebten. Sie ging auf sie zu und gratulierte ihr. „Nie wieder, ich mache das nie wieder. Mein Herz schlägt jetzt noch ganz verrückt. Beim nächsten Mal kann einer von euch Held spielen.“ Fred hatte ganz zittrige Hände. Cordelia drückte sie fest an sich.

Womit jedoch keiner gerechnet hatte, war, dass Pamela, nachdem die Dimensionsöffnung entgültig geschlossen war, auf die Gruppe zustürmte. Sie packte sich kurzerhand Gunns Axt, die im Gras lag und schlug unter aller Augen Luscinus, der von dem Gift nur gelähmt, aber noch bei Bewusstsein war und flach atmete, den Kopf ab. Der Schädel fiel auf die Seite und rot schoss Blut aus seinen Adern.

Vor Schreck und Überraschung war alles still.

Nun Lindsey war der erste, der das Wort ergriff. „Wunderbar“, sagte er. „Ich kümmere mich um die Leiche. Am besten ihr verschwindet, wir haben schon genug Lärm gemacht.“ Er marschierte schnell zu seinem Auto und holte aus dem Kofferraum eine Plane und eine Plastiktüte, in der er den Kopf verstauen wollte.

Als er sich über Luscinus beugte, ignorierte er wohlweislich den starren Blick der offenen Augen. Seine Krawatte stippte in die Blutlache und benetzte sein Hemd.

„Ich helfe dir, sie zu beseitigen.“

Lindsey sah kurz zu Angel auf. Luscinus war groß und schwer wie ein Footballspieler. Er nahm die Füße und Angel packte ihn bei den Schultern; gemeinsam wuchteten sie ihn auf die Plane und trugen ihn zu Lindseys Wagen. Der Kofferraum war noch einmal extra mit Plane ausgelegt, damit nichts durchsumpfen konnte.

Angel lief zurück, wobei er sich nervös umschaute. Die Gegend war zu belebt, als dass niemandem das Spektakel aufgefallen wäre. „Wir hauen besser ab. Ich fahre mit Lindsey und entsorge den Dämon. Cordelia, kannst du für mich auf Pamela achten?“

„Sicher, mein Held. Warte, ich höre nur noch auf Fred, sie ist meine neue Heldin“, grinste Cordelia.

Der Vampir sah sie mürrisch an.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Angel und Lindsey waren eine Weile schweigend gefahren, da holte Lindsey sein Handy hervor und wählte eine gespeicherte Nummer. „Ich habe da eine Lieferung für dich. Den Kopf zeigst du allerdings vorher Reed, sonst wirst du selbst eine Lieferung. Und berichte mir in allen Einzelheiten von seiner Reaktion... Ich hab’s nicht vergessen. Bis gleich“, sprach der Anwalt in sein Handy.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du bei dem Dämon keine Hilfe brauchst?“ Angel kam sich langsam blöd vor. Er war es nicht gewöhnt auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz zu nehmen oder dass Fred, die Heldin der Nacht, ihn so leicht übertrumpfen konnte, auch wenn er froh war, dass sie glimpflich davongekommen waren. Die Situation war überhaupt nicht in seiner Hand.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden und ich dachte, du wolltest es auch“, erwiderte Lindsey leichtfüßig und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Mitfahrer. „Wir holen meinen Truck und fahren ins Caritas, okay?“

„Worum geht’s?“

„Ernste Frage?“ Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fuhr bei der Kanzlei ein.

Der Vampir machte eine nichtssagende Geste.

Wie Lindsey gesagt hatte, tauschten sie die Wagen. Er gab einem Typen Mitte zwanzig im Overall noch ein paar Anweisungen und zeigte ihm die Leiche im Kofferraum, während Angel unbeteiligt dabei stand.

Als sie endlich Wolfram & hart hinter sich gelassen hatten, wollte Angel ihr Gespräch in die richtige Richtung lenken. Er hatte sich ein paar Worte, die ihm nicht gut genug erschienen, zurecht gelegt, aber schlussendlich platzte er doch einfach mit der Sprache raus: „Okay, reden wir darüber, dass wir Sex hatten.“

Lindsey schüttelte sich vor Lachen hinter dem Steuer.

„Was?“, patzte Angel auf dem Beifahrer. Er schien heute Nacht nur die zweite Geige spielen zu dürfen. „Das ist nicht komisch!“

„Wir reden von gutem Sex!“

„Ja“, grummelte der Vampir beleidigt. „Ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet!“

„Ich kann mich gut erinnern, was du gesagt hast...“, grinste Lindsey.

„Lin, es würde nicht funktionieren...“

„Der Sex? Wenn du nicht schon vorher Hand an mich gelegt hättest, wäre es sicher noch besser geworden. Aber dieses verschwimmen von Lust und Schmerz werde ich Mensch wohl nie verstehen...“, spottete Lindsey kopfschüttelnd.

„Ganz im Ernst“, bestand Angel.

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich habe meinen Job und daran wird sich nichts ändern“, erwiderte Lindsey starrsinnig.

„Dito.“

„Da sind wir.“ Lindsey stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus dem Truck. Angel tat es ihm nach. Er stand etwas unschlüssig neben dem Wagen, also umrundete Lindsey seinen Truck und kam zu ihm. „Willst du nicht? Nennen wir es einen Waffenstilstand, die neutrale Zone Caritas?“

„Ich mag den Wagen.“ Angel strich über die Seite der Ladefläche.

„Lenk nicht ab!“

„Wenn wir jetzt reingehen, ist es vorbei“, trotzte Angel.

„Sei nicht so kindisch. Es war vorbei, als es angefangen hat.“ Waren Angels Augen immer schon so sanft braun gewesen oder wollte Lindsey auch nicht, dass sie ihr kurzes Abenteuer für nichtig erklären? Missmutig riss er sich zusammen und ermahnte sich selbst der Fakten und Angel. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es klappen würde. Und ich habe keine Lust die verprügelte Ehefrau zu spielen!“, spottete Lindsey. „Ich war dabei, als du mich zusammengeschlagen hast – falls du dich erinnerst. Meine Rippen erinnern mich daran, wenn ich vergeblich versuche, Schlaf zu finden. Meine Lippe heilt quälend langsam – wenn sie nicht wieder aufplatzt. Von meiner Hand reden wir gar nicht!“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Angel leise.

Lindsey schnaubte. „Du bist so ein Bastard, nur weil ich nicht in Tränen ausbreche und auf Knien vor dir rutsche, bewegst du keinen Finger für mich!“ Dabei war ihm gerade danach, in Tränen auszubrechen, andererseits war er dafür zu aufgebracht.

„Vergiss es“, schnauzte Lindsey. „Wir sollten zur Tagesordnung übergehen.“

Der Vampir hob seine rechte Hand, sodass Lindsey sie sehen musste. Er streckte ihm die Finger entgegen, die seinen Kiefer berührten und zum Kinn hinunter glitten. Angel gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Lindsey klammerte sich an ihm fest, erst als sich Angel löste, gab auch er nach. Vielleicht war Angel noch das beste seiner Probleme.

„Wir können nicht für immer... Du weißt es.“

„Solltest du je mit mir spielen...“

„Würde ich nie“, schwor Angel sofort.

„...dann müsste ich dich umbringen!“

„Ich würde es nicht anders wollen!“, erwiderte Angel. „Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass wir auf gegnerischen Seiten stehen.“

„Allein wegen dem Sex!“, lächelte Lindsey schelmisch. Seine Hand streifte Angel´s. Dann drehte er sich weg, um zu gehen, schließlich wartete Lorne auf ihn.

„Ich hoffe, es ist nicht das letzte Mal, dass ich dich von hinten sehen darf!“, rief Angel ihm nach.

„Ich habe noch gar nicht angefangen, dir meinen Po zu zeigen!“

Dann war er im Caritas verschwunden.

Ende


End file.
